


Forbidden Love

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Original Character(s), Past Rape/Non-con, Semi-Public Sex, brothercest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:06:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4708715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After having sex with Ash, Chili confesses to being in love with Cress. But how will Cress react if and when Chili tells him how he feels? And why is Cilan so jealous of the fact that Ash slept with Chili?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1: DragneelShipping

As Ash ate his dinner that night his mind kept replaying two scenes; Nurse Joy telling him that Clay was ready for his gym battle, and Chili's face as he left to head back to the Striaton City gym. He wondered why Chili had begun loosing gym battles in the first place, and suspected that there was more to it than an inflexible battling style. The way that Chili had been gazing at him when Cilan wasn't looking made Ash wonder if Chili was actually gay- and trying to hide it from his brothers.

 

He knew from personal experience that trying to hide something like that was harder than it seemed; though he had never actually come out and told Iris and Cilan that he was gay, Ash had stopped actively trying to hide it. If they asked him about it, then he would admit that he preferred men to women, but if they didn't then he wouldn't worry about it. Now, he just wished that he'd had a moment alone with Chili so he could have asked him if he was as well.

 

Hearing the door open, Ash glanced over to see who had entered the Pokemon Center's cafeteria, and was surprised to see that it was Chili. His surprise must have shown on his face for Cilan turned and looked over his shoulder, also spotting his brother.

 

“I thought you were on your way back to Striaton City?” He asked, clearly confused.

 

Sitting down at their booth, next to Ash since Iris had taken the spot next to Cilan, Chili quickly explained. “I was passing the bus depot when I noticed that there's a semi-express shuttle to Striaton leaving tomorrow at noon. So I decided to buy myself a ticket and spend tonight at the Pokemon Center.” He laid the bus ticket on the table as though to prove that he was not trying to avoid returning to the gym, and Cress.

 

While speaking, his left hand had been ghosting over the outside of Ash's leg. Ash longed to slide closer and see where the touching would go, but didn't know how to do so discretely. He had no desire to openly cuddle with Chili in front of Cilan, and if he was reading too much into the touching...

 

“I figured that taking a bus, even one that's making stops at Nimbasa, Castelia, and Nacrene Cities, before turning around in Striaton, would be better, and faster, than walking.” And this way I could have some pleasant company tonight? He seemed to be silently asking Ash. Suddenly he pulled his hand away, leaving Ash to wonder if he'd been reading too much into the touch, after all.

 

“Chili... Is there something your not telling me about why you left the Gym?” Cilan asked, frowning, noticing something odd in his brother's demeanor, but unable to put his finger on what it was.

 

“No, why would you think that I'm hiding something?” Chili replied quickly, just barely keeping his temper in check. Then he changed the subject without giving Cilan a chance to reply to the clearly rhetorical question. “I'm going to get a room for the night.” Without another word, he stood and hurried over to the counter to check in with Nurse Joy.

 

Ash rose a few moments later. “I'm going to go take a walk.” He scooped up Pikachu and left the center before his friends had a chance to stop him. Chili's attention had left him feeling somewhat aroused and he needed to cool off before he made a fool of himself. Try as he might, he could think of no reason for Chili to touch his leg like that other than to flirt.

 

As he walked, his mind drifted back to the day he'd first met Cilan and had challenged the Striaton City Gym. He'd challenged all three brothers, instead of choosing only one to battle, but not for the reasons he'd given at the time. Truthfully, he'd found himself looking at the trainers rather than the Pokemon, and he'd been about to choose the hottest brother to battle; Chili. But he'd known that choosing based on the looks of the trainer would not have been fair for the Pokemon, and he had not been sure that he could win against Chili anyway. And he had almost been too distracted to win, but had somehow managed to anyway.

 

Ultimately he'd decided that it would have been too obvious that he'd chosen to battle Chili because he liked the way Chili looked a little too much, so he'd challenged all three. Of course, at that time he'd never suspected that Cilan would end up leaving the gym to travel with him, and was just glad that Cilan had never asked him again why he'd choose to challenge all three brothers.

 

He started wandering down towards the river front, but only made it to the end of the second block when he heard someone call out his name. Turning back the way he'd come, he was surprised to see Chili hurrying to catch up with him.

 

“Chili, what are you doing here?” Ash asked, confused.

 

“I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable.” Chili did not look at Ash as he spoke, a soft blush creeping up his cheeks.

 

“You didn't.” Moving closer, Ash tried to get Chili to look at him, but the older teen refused to comply.

 

“There's no need to lie, Ash. I could feel how tense you were getting as I touched your leg.” Chili spoke softly, embarrassment and certainty that his advances were being rejected coloring his voice.

 

“Yes, I was tensing, but not because I didn't like it.” Now Chili did look at Ash. Taking a deep breath, Ash finished. “I was trying not to get hard.”

 

“Is there anything going on between you and Cilan?” Chili quickly asked, praying that Ash would say no, but scared that there was.

 

“Me and Cilan? No, were just friends. Why would you think that there was?” Ash was confused once more, though there was a hint of something else in his voice as well. Something that Chili could not identify.

 

“When I first saw Cilan this morning, it had looked like you two were gazing at each other passionately. But then you acted like nothing of that nature existed between you for the rest of the day.”

 

Realizing what Chili was referring to, Ash laughed. “Oh yeah, that. Cilan looks at me and invades my personal space all the time, but he doesn't mean anything by it. It's never to flirt, nor have I seen him flirt with a guy, only with girls. You don't have to worry that he'll be jealous or anything if we...” Ash broke off blushing.

 

Chili swallowed hard as he wondered what Ash had been about to say. He thought he knew, but wanted to be sure. But when he spoke, he surprised himself by asking about something else entirely.

 

“Are you really sixteen?”

 

“Yeah, I'm really sixteen. Why?” Ash cocked his head to the side and smiled seductively up at Chili as he spoke. Knowing that he was small for his age, he tried to use body language to convey the fact that he was more mature than he looked.

 

“You look like your about twelve...” Chili blushed hard as his mind supplied an image of Ash lying on his bed back at the Striaton gym wearing nothing but his hat and jacket, surrounded by his crimson bed-sheets. Hot on the heels of that image was a deep curiosity to find out how well endowed Ash was.

 

Pushing the image away, Chili swallowed down his arousal, hoping that Ash would not notice his sudden hard-on. “Would you like to go get some ice cream with me?” Chili asked a few moments later, desperate to break the awkward silence that had fallen.

 

“Are you asking me out on a date?” Ash asked, smiling slightly.

 

“Only if you want me to be asking you out.” Chili replied carefully.

 

“I do want to go on a date with you.” Ash replied enthusiastically, every trace of his former shyness now gone. “So where do you want to go for ice cream?”

 

“Follow me, I have a place in mind.” Emboldened by Ash's enthusiasm, he took the younger teens hand as he headed down a side street towards a small kiosk he had spotted when he'd first entered the city that morning.

 

“What kind of ice cream would you like?” Chili asked casually as they walked.

 

Threading his fingers through Chili's, Ash thought about it. “Something chocolaty. Mint chocolate chip if they have any.” He eventually replied just as they were approaching the vendor.

 

Nodding, Chili ordered mint chocolate chip for Ash (which they did have) and strawberry swirl for himself.

 

After paying for the cones, he handed Ash his, then took the younger teen's hand again as he headed down towards the water line. As they neared the river, Chili released Pansear from his Pokeball so he could play with Pikachu, leaving the two teens alone together.

 

Then they found an unoccupied bench overlooking the river, and sat down to enjoy their ice cream.

 

“Have you told either Cilan or Cress that you prefer boys?” Ash asked nonchalantly between bites.

 

“No, and I don't know how to. Or rather, I don't know how they will take the news that I'm gay. Have you told Cilan that your gay yet?” Chili licked his cone idly as he spoke, but barely tasted the ice cream, and his hand tightened around Ash's.

 

“Not directly, but I have not been actively hiding it either.” Ash shifted closer to the red haired teen. “If he's picked up on my hints then he's cool with it.”

 

Chili nodded. “I'm not too worried about Cilan's reaction- he's the most level headed of us, the most likely to try and talk something out when he does not understand it, and the most open minded. What he said earlier today about taking into account the trainers personality and whatnot when judging compatibility proves that he's open minded. But Cress...” Chili broke off, shuddering.

 

“Cress seems pretty easy going to me.” Ash commented, frowning.

 

“You've never seen him angry, or upset. I tend to lose my temper, and say things that I later regret, and Cilan talks thing out calmly, but Cress... Cress freezes up, emotionally, and tends to favor the silent treatment.” Taking a deep breath, Chili continued. “When we were little, and Cress and I got into a fight, Cilan always ended up mediating it. Left to our own devices we just butted heads and made things worse. With Cilan gone from the gym... If Cress freaks on me when I tell him, I don't know what will happen.”

 

Ash was silent, uncertain what to say. Suddenly he realized something. “Just because Cilan's not at the gym does not mean that you can't still ask him for advice. Come out to him first, and if coming out to Cress does end badly, you can always call Cilan up and get him to mediate over the phone, or whatever.”

 

Hugging Ash, Chili smiled. “Your right. Though that plan only works if Cilan's at a Pokemon Center at the time. But, since he is still a gym leader, it shouldn't be hard to track him down.”

 

Ash blushed, and returned the hug, enjoying the feel of a male body pressed against his own. Shifting so that he was sitting on Chili's lap rather than beside him, Ash took a long lick of Chili's cone, a question in his eyes.

 

Swallowing hard, Chili felt his cock jump back to full attention. He answered Ash's unspoken question by licking Ash's cone, and then they were suddenly kissing. All thoughts of his brothers fled his mind as Chili gently massaged Ash's tongue with his own before breaking the kiss. “We should stop before this goes any further.”

 

Reluctantly, Ash pulled away, remembering that they were in public. “Do you care what people will think?”

 

“Not especially, its just that Cilan knows that I like eating ice cream when I'm happy, and I don't want him to find out about me by catching us kissing. I also don't want to give you the wrong impression.” Chili quickly licked at his rapidly melting cone, and Ash cursed softly as his dripped over his gloved hand.

 

“The wrong impression? You mean that you don't want to have sex tonight?” Ash asked, his voice neutral, as he licked the melted ice cream off his hand.

 

“I'm not looking for anything serious. If we can keep it causal, and your willing, then yes I would like to sleep with you tonight, and see where this will go, but if you want more than that, then I think it would be better to end this now.”

 

Relieved, Ash nodded. “I don't want anything serious either. I'm cool with this lasting only one night.” Abandoning his attempts to finish his cone, Ash tossed it into the trash, and was amused to see Chili do the same, though he'd barely consumed any of his. “You didn't really want the ice cream did you?”

 

“No. I just wanted to spend time with you and it was a handy excuse.” Calling Pikachu and Pansear over, they turned and started walking back towards the Pokemon Center, still holding hands.

 

“Why aren't you looking for anything serious right now?” Ash asked, more out of curiosity than because it bothered him that Chili wasn't taking their date seriously.

 

“Because there's a boy back in Striaton that I like, though I don't think he likes me the same way. I'm still working up the courage to tell him how I feel though.” Chili hoped that Ash would not ask him who it was.

 

“Is this boy someone who frequents the gym, or works there?” Chili nodded. “Well, that explains why you were getting so stressed out over hiding your sexuality from Cress.” Dropping the subject, Ash released Chili's hand just as the Pokemon Center came into sight.

 

Relieved that Ash was not going to pursue the topic further, Chili leaned down and whispered his room number into Ash's ear. Since he had managed to secure himself a single, he didn't have to worry about being interrupted so long as they tried to keep things quiet.

 

“What are you two whispering about?” They broke apart at the sound of Cilan's voice, wondering what to say.

 

“Play along.” Chili breathed the words into Ash's ear, then turned to grin at his brother. “I was trying to tell Ash some embarrassing stories of you as a child.”

 

“Oh, like what?” Cilan glanced suspiciously at Ash, who only shrugged.

 

“I dunno, you interrupted before Chili could do more than say that you were five when you did whatever it was that he was going to tell me about.”

 

Frowning slightly, Cilan had the oddest feeling that something else entirely had been happening, that they were lying about what Chili had been whispering into Ash's ear. But he shrugged and pretended to believe them, knowing that he would have a better chance of finding out what was really going on by playing along.

 

Chili glanced up at the sky, noting that it was now fully dark. “I'm going to go have a shower then turn in. I've got a long bus ride to look forward to.” Somehow managing to resist the urge to invite Ash to join him, he turned and headed inside the Pokemon Center without waiting for a reply.

 

“So now are you going to tell me whats really going on here?” Cilan asked Ash once the doors had closed behind Chili.

 

“I-I don't know what your talking about.” Ash stammered, fighting not to blush.

 

“Pika-Pi Pik-” Ash hastily put his hand over Pikachu's mouth realizing that his friend was about to say that Ash had been kissing Chili.

 

“Nothing's going on that you need to worry about.” Ash added hastily, knowing that Chili wanted to wait until morning to tell Cilan that he was gay so that he wouldn't try to stop Ash from having sex with him.

 

“So something is going on.” Cilan stepped closer to Ash, who hastily took a step backwards, his blush deepening slightly.

 

“I never said that!” Ash retorted to quickly.

 

“Your lying, something is going on that you don't want me to know about.” Cilan sighed. “Cress said that Chili was increasingly sneaking about at odd hours before he ran off, and that he was lying about where he had gone, and why. If Chili's in some sort of trouble...?” Cilan broke off, concern for his brother written plainly across his face.

 

“Chili's not in trouble, its nothing like that.” Ash moved closer so he could put a hand on Cilan's arm, ignoring the odd way it made his heart race to be that close to Cilan. “There is something going on that you need to know about, but it's not something that you should hear from me. Ask Chili again in the morning.” When Cilan didn't look convinced, Ash decided to try another approach.

 

“Cilan, trust me; Chili's not in trouble, and you know that I would tell you if he was. He does want to tell you what's going on with him, but he's not sure how. So be patient with him, and talk to him in the morning, okay?” Ash looked straight into Cilan's eyes as he spoke.

 

After a moment of silence, Cilan slowly nodded. “I still don't understand why he would talk to you about this- whatever it is- before talking to me. But I do trust your judgment, Ash.” Pulling away, Cilan glanced towards the doors Chili had gone through, then he turned to walk towards the Pokemart.

 

“He talked to me about this because he knew that I would understand, because I'm like him in this regard, and your not.” Ash called after Cilan, deciding that it was safe enough to answer that one question. Then he turned and entered the Pokemon Center before Cilan could ask him how Ash was more like Chili than he was.

 

Uncertain where he was going, Ash was surprised to see that his feet had taken him to Chili's room rather than the room he was to share with Iris and Cilan. Knocking softly, Ash waited almost a full minute before realizing that Chili was likely still in the shower. Since the Pokemon Centers had communal bathrooms - and showers - Ash knew that it would be potentially embarrassing for him to join Chili.

 

He decided to try the door, and found it unlocked. The room, located at the end of the hall under the eaves, was small, only just large enough for the single bed and dresser. The shirt, vest and tie that Chili had worn earlier were sprawled across the bed, and Chili's shoes and sock's were tucked half under the bed. Ash left the room and headed across the hall to the bathroom, noting that it was empty other than a single occupied shower stall. Crossing the room to the urinals, Ash quickly relieved his bladder, then he washed his hands and left again.

 

Back in Chili's room, he quickly stripped off all his clothes, making a messy pile at the foot of the bed, and pulled on Chili's button up shirt. As he buttoned up the shirt he noted that it was large enough on him to cover his ass and genitals while still making it clear that he was otherwise naked. Then he lay down on the bed to wait for Chili to finish his shower.

 

Ash had only just laid himself down on the bed when the door opened. Glancing over, the sixteen year old's breath caught in his throat as he took in the sight of a still dripping wet Chili, who was in turn staring open mouthed at him.

 

Shaking off his surprise, Chili closed the door firmly behind him, his pants tenting visibly as he crossed the room. “Well, this is unexpected. Are you... wearing anything other than my shirt?” Chili asked, his voice breathy with arousal, and his eyes widened further as Ash shook his head. Seating himself beside the younger teen on the bed, Chili slid his hand up underneath the hem to cup Ash's bare ass.

 

Ash shifted so that he could sit beside the red-haired teen, the shirt shifting to give Chili tantalizing glimpses of Ash's manhood as he moved. Once he was seated upright, Ash reached over and unzipped Chili's pants, revealing that he was not wearing any underwear.

 

Blushing, Chili found himself fighting the urge to cover himself as Ash tugged his cock out and wrapped his hand around it, stroking gently. “Do you want a blow job?” Ash asked as he lightly teased the tip, impressed by the older teen's unexpected size.

 

Unable to do anything other than nod, Chili swallowed hard as he watched Ash swallow his entire length down in one smooth motion. “Y-you've done this before?”

 

Ash nodded minutely, as he swallowed rhythmically around Chili's length to massage it as he pulled his head back until just the tip was inside his mouth. Swirling his skilled tongue around the tip Ash couldn't help but moan softly at the surprisingly pleasant salty-sweet flavor of Chili's precum. Then he began bobbing his head halfway up and down the shaft applying moderate suction.

 

Letting his head fall back, Chili feathered one hand through Ash's soft hair, amazed at how good Ash was at sucking cock. Suddenly Ash deep-throated him again,and Chili found himself unable to hold back, and he released his seed in one long hot burst straight down Ash's throat.

 

As he swallowed down the entire load, Ash pulled his head back so that the last drops fell onto his tongue and, savoring the taste, he softly licked Chili clean before pulling away entirely. “How was that?” He asked almost shyly as he realized that the older teen was staring at him.

 

“Th-that was amazing...” Chili swallowed hard, trying to remember how to breath. “More than amazing, that was the best I've ever gotten.”

 

Blushing softly at the praise, Ash shifted so that the shirt deliberately rode up exposing himself to Chili's curious eyes. “Good enough that your done for the night?” Ash asked hoping to be able to feel Chili's length inside a different opening of his body.

 

“No way! If your that good with your mouth then I can't wait to see how good you are in other area's.” Chili's fingers ghosted over Ash's exposed erection, toying with the tip before gliding down the length. While smaller than he was, Ash was still larger than Chili had dared to expect considering how small his body was. It was as though nature was trying to make up for Ash's small stature by gifting him in other area's.

 

Rolling over onto his stomach, Ash slid a pillow under his hips, and spread his legs, silently begging Chili to finger-fuck him.

 

Chili shakily stood and walked over to his bag, retrieving the bottle of lube he used while masturbating. Squirting a liberal amount over his fingers, he obliged the younger teen by immediately rubbing his anus before sliding his middle finger inside as deep as it would go. “How does that feel?”

 

“Good. God, I've wanted to do this ever since I first laid eyes on you!” Ash confessed as Chili added a second finger, surprised to note that Ash still showed no signs of pain. Quickly adding a third finger, Chili thrust the fingers deeply inside Ash, thrusting a few times, then he pulled them out again. Rubbing the remaining lube over his cock, he lay down on his back beside Ash.

 

“I want you to ride me.” He whispered, and Ash nodded immediately, pushing himself upright and straddling the red-heads hips. Reaching up, Chili unbuttoned the shirt so that Ash's torso was framed by the fabric rather than covered up, as his cock slipped easily inside the younger male. Ash gently lowered himself so that the entire length was inside him.

 

Breathing through his mouth he willed away the initial pain, and began gently rotating his hips and, once the pain had passed, rhythmically clenching and relaxing his muscles. As he relaxed his anal muscles, he pushed his body upward, then clenched as he slid down again, pushing his hips forward at the top,so that Chili's tip brushed against his prostate, and pulling them back again at the bottom. Chili thrust himself upward, matching Ash's rhythm, and the two teens moved as one in the most intimate of dances.

 

Sometime later, as he began to lose his rhythm, Chili's hand found his length, and began jacking him off roughly. His head was thrown back and his eyes closed; it was clear that Chili was imagining that Ash was the boy back in Striaton that he liked. Ash didn't notice, or care, as he felt his orgasm begin to build at that moment, and he clenched his muscles tightly around Chili as he came, his hot ropy semen painting Chili's stomach and chest.

 

“Uh... So hot, feels so good...” Chili panted as he managed a few final thrusts before spilling his own seed once more. “Uh... I'm gonna... CRESS!” He screamed the name as he came, unaware that Ash caught whose name he was calling out.

 

Panting, Chili lay back, barely noticing as Ash shifted off of him, intent on getting dressed. He had been called by another name during sex before, but never before by his lover's brother's name. His mind was reeling, replaying the scream over and over again. Part of him was convinced that he must have heard Chili wrong, that there was no way that he had been called Cress, but the name had been clear.

 

Just as Ash was reaching for his boxers, the door burst open and Cilan took a single step into the room. “Chili w- Uh...” His face turned bright red as he took in scene. “S-sorry...” Backing out again Cilan closed the door behind him before either Ash or Chili could react to his sudden intrusion.

 

Ash removed the sweat stained shirt as soon as the door was closed once more and, shrugging, used the hem to clean himself up, then he quickly got dressed.

 

“What are you doing?” Chili asked, recovered enough to notice that Ash was getting dressed.

 

“You called me 'Cress.'” Ash's voice was flat as he spoke. His face was slightly flushed as tinged slightly pink as embarrassment at being caught by Cilan flooded through him, but that didn't seem important to him at that moment. Nothing seemed important but the fact that Chili had called him Cress.

 

“What? T-there must be... I couldn't have... I did! Shit!” Chili dipped his head as shame colored his cheeks red. Rolling over, Chili buried his face in the remaining pillow.

 

“Why would you call me by your brother's name while cumming?” Ash asked, curiosity getting the better of him. He sat down on the edge of the bed to pull his socks on. He left his gloves, jacket, and hat off, since he was planning on going straight to bed once he got back to the one he had claimed for himself.

 

Chili murmured something into his pillow that Ash could not catch. Reaching over, Ash ran his hand down Chili's bare back, feeling the small shiver the action evoked.

 

Relaxing slightly, Chili pulled his face away from the pillow, to repeat what he had murmured. “Because Cress is the boy I'm in- that I like.” Chili turned away so he would not have to see Ash's eyes as the youth processed what he had said.

 

“Well, that explains why your so scared to come out to him. You need to tell Ci-”

 

“NO!” The word was half choked out and half screamed. “No! Cilan cannot know about this!”

 

“He needs to know! If you don't tell him now, and he finds out about this from Cress...” Ash shook his head, knowing now why Chili didn't want to tell anyone that he was gay.

 

“I...” Trailing off, Chili sat up, and, wincing at the sight of his ruined shirt, also used the hem to clean himself up before tucking himself back into his pants and zipping them up again. “There must be something wrong with me. Otherwise, why would I want to fuck my own brother?” His voice caught slightly as he finally confessed the feelings he had kept hidden deep inside his heart, and something inside his chest tightened. “How can I be in love with Cress?” He whispered the last words, so softly that Ash barely heard his confession.

 

Ash didn't know what to say, so he just hugged the redhead. “I don't have any siblings, so I don't know whats normal between brothers, and what's not. But Cilan has told me that the three of you are closer than is typically normal for brothers to be?” He rested his head against Chili's shoulder, trying to will himself to understand what he just could not.

 

Nodding, Chili breathed in the scent of Ash's hair. But instead of easing up, his breathing became more ragged, until, with a start, Ash realized that the normally hot-headed teen was crying. No, not crying, sobbing like his heart was being ripped out of his chest.

 

Lying them down on the bed, Ash held Chili until he had cried himself to sleep, then he gently untangled himself and crept out of the room to find Cilan. Though he knew that Chili would be mad, he had to tell Cilan about Chili's unusual feelings for Cress.

 

He decided to try the room he was sharing with Cilan and Iris first, and sure enough he found Cilan doing something on the small computer terminal that was set up on the desk. Pikachu was lounging on Cilan's head, but he jumped down and ran to Ash as soon as the trainer entered the room.

 

Glancing over, Cilan blushed and quickly looked away again. “I... I thought that you wanted to spend the night with Chili?” It was clear that Cilan was just trying to avoid an awkward silence falling between them, so Ash decided to ignore his friend's question.

 

“I need to talk to you about Chili... there is more going on with him than even I suspected.” Ash crossed the room and sat down on the bed he had claimed for himself and Pikachu. Setting his hat, jacket, shoes, and gloves aside, he drew his feet up and hugged his knees, and Pikachu, to his chest.

 

Cilan slowly glanced over at his young friend, and for the first time noticed that he was unhappy and worried. Standing, he crossed the room and sat down next to Ash on the bed, but kept more space between them than normal, not that Ash noticed. “What is it?”

 

“Earlier, when you caught us whispering, what Chili was really doing was telling me his room number, so we could... well, you know.” Ash blushed as he remembered that he was talking about Cilan's brother, and correctly figured that his friend didn't want to know the details.

 

“Have sex?” Cilan guessed, shifting slightly, and Ash nodded, not wanting to elaborate. “When I saw you, outside the Pokemon Center, were you and Chili on a date or something?”

 

“Yeah, we were, a casual date though; all we did was get some ice cream. And yes, Chili is gay.” Ash added, realizing that Cilan might not want to jump straight to that conclusion, despite catching them post-coitus.

 

“Now I know what you meant when you said that Chili talked to you because your more like him than I am. Though I am wondering why you never told me that you like boys.” Cilan studied Ash as he spoke, wondering how he had failed to realize that his friend was gay.

 

Ash just shrugged. “I didn't think I needed to, since I stopped trying to hide the fact that I like boys rather than girls towards the end of my Sinnoh journey.” Shifting, Ash studied Cilan back, searching for any sign of discomfort, and was relieved when he didn't find any.

 

“Anyway, this isn't really what I need to talk to you about.” Ash blushed slightly and fell silent as he tried to think of a tactful way to broach the subject.

 

“What is it?” Cilan asked, worried now since Ash usually did not have trouble figuring out how to say something.

 

“On our way back from our date, Chili had mentioned to me that he wanted to keep things casual because there's a boy back in Striaton that he likes. Then later, when we...” Ash blushed harder. “He cried out the name of the boy he likes. Its not that I got called by someone else's name during sex that bothers me; that's happened to me often enough that I'm used to it-” Cilan's eyes widened slightly as he realized that Ash was not only sexually active, he was very active - “It's who his crush is that worries me...” Ash trailed off.

 

Cilan shook of his surprise at finding out about Ash's secret sex life, realizing that Ash was seriously freaked out by something. “What name did he call you by?” Something inside his mind protested that he didn't want to know, but he pushed the thought aside. How bad could it be?

 

“Chili called me... In the heat of the moment he...” Ash took a deep breath and blurted out the name before he could chicken out. “Cress! Chili called me Cress as he...” Ash broke off again.

 

For a long moment Cilan stared at Ash blankly, then he realized what his friend was trying to say and his eyes widened. “A-are you saying that Chili has a crush on Cress?” His voice rose as he said the name of his second brother, wanting to laugh the situation off, but knowing that Ash would never joke around about something like this.

 

Nodding miserably, Ash watched a variety of emotions and reactions flit across Cilan's face. “When I confronted him about it, he admitted that he had cried out Cress' name, then he started talking about something being wrong with him for liking his brother in that way.”

 

“D-did he lose his temper?” Cilan asked, worried that Chili had lashed out and hurt Ash.

 

“No. He...” Ash glanced away, taking a deep breath. “He started crying.”

 

Cilan's eyes widened impossibly further. “He was crying? N-no, you must be mistaken. Ash, Chili never cries anymore. Not since he was told that boy's aren't supposed to cry. Before then, he was the family crybaby. That's a big part of why he loses his temper so easily, because its more manly than...” Cilan realized that he was started to babble and forced himself to stop talking.

 

“He cried himself to sleep.” Ash toyed with the collar of his t-shirt, and Cilan noted for the first time that the left side from the shoulder down was damp.

 

Standing, Cilan ran out of the room and down the hall towards Chili's. What Ash had said, about Chili crying himself to sleep, scared him more than the idea of his brothers liking each other romantically, and he was scared what Chili might do if left alone.

 

To his relief, Chili was still sleeping when he entered the room. His brother was curled into a tight ball, and still crying slightly, even in his sleep. Quickly crossing the room, Cilan sat down next to Chili on the bed, and gently woke him up.

 

“Cilan? What...?” Chili asked, blinking up at his brother groggily. Then he remembered what had happened just before falling asleep and be bolted upright, wiping at his damp eyes, embarrassed that he was crying in front of his brother.

 

“Ash told me that you have romantic feelings for Cress, and that you cried yourself to sleep after confessing them.” Chili glanced over, and was surprised to see nothing but concern in Cilan's eyes. “Are you okay?”

 

“Y-your not mad at me for... for...” He trailed off, uncertain what he even wanted to say.

 

“No, I'm not mad, just a bit confused. I can't even begin to imagine why... how you could fall in love with Cress.” Shaking his head, Cilan continued. “But that's not what's important right now. I'm more concerned with the fact that you cried yourself to sleep. What happened to your vow to never cry again?” Though he thought that Chili was being an idiot to have ever vowed to not cry – there were times when crying was the best, or only, thing you could do – the fact that his brother had been crying that hard still alarmed him. “How long have you been keeping this inside?”

 

Shrugging, Chili glanced away. “I... I dunno exactly. It was a couple weeks after you left for your journey when I first noticed myself... reacting to Cress.” Chili tried to convey how he was reacting silently, so he wouldn't have to say it aloud that Cress made him hard.

 

Cilan just nodded his understanding. Now that he was certain that Chili wasn't about to do something rash and stupid, the topic was beginning to make him vaguely uncomfortable.

 

“But even before that, before you left... I'd been finding myself drawn to Cress, wanting to spend more time with him than with anyone else. However, it was about a month ago when I first realized that I'm in love with him. When it was just lust, it was... easy to hide. There were enough male trainers who challenged me based on looks and were willing to mess around with me to keep my lust for Cress at bay. As well as the underground all-ages gay club... though I bet you didn't know about that...”

 

Cilan shook his head, though he was not surprised to hear that such a club existed, or that Chili would frequent it. Even before he had left, Chili had been sneaking out of the gym about once a week, though he would never mention where he had been upon returning. Eventually, Cress and Cilan had simply stopped asking. “Is that were you went all those times you snuck out and then refused to say were you'd been?”

 

Chili nodded. “Yeah, I never knew how to explain why I'd want to go to a place like that. No, that's not quite true. I was scared that you, or Cress, would try to stop me from going... or something.” Chili laughed slightly, then it hit him that he was alone with Cilan- and they were technically in bed together.

 

Frowning slightly, Cilan noticed as Chili suddenly tensed and blushed slightly. “What is it?” Cilan asked, concerned.

 

But all Chili could do was shake his head. Never before had he though about Cilan sexually, no it had always been Cress. Now, however, he was very aware of Cilan's presence, and his maleness. Sudden confusion made his head swim as he found himself looking at Cilan in a way he never had before. “What if its not just Cress...” He didn't realize that he'd spoken the words aloud until Cilan stiffened.

 

“Y-you mean...?” Cilan couldn't say it, but they both knew what he was asking.

 

“What if I'm somehow hardwired for incest, and its not just Cress who gets my blood... Well, you know...” Blushing harder, he glanced away, unable to look Cilan in the eye.

 

“Are you... hard? Right now?” Cilan held his breath as he waited for an answer he didn't want to know. But, to his eternal relief, Chili shook his head.

 

“No, but...” He bit his lip, a worried expression twisting his face bitterly.

 

Thinking hard, Cilan decided that a small experiment was in order. “There's an easy way to know for certain if its just Cress, or not. I want you to try kissing me. If it feels as weird for you as it will for me...”

 

“Then it is just Cress.” Chili finished, nodding slightly, and, leaning in, softly brushed his lips over Cilan's. Almost immediately he jerked back, as it had felt, not only weird, but wrong. Laughing, he felt a weight lift off him. “Well, looks like your off the hook for the whole incest thing.”

 

Cilan laughed too, as a memory slowly floated to the surface of his mind. “Do you remember when we were thirteen and first got separate bedrooms?” Chili nodded, confused once more. “It was Cress who first proposed that we each get our own room. I remember asking him, the day after sleeping alone for the first time, why he had wanted his own room.”

 

“What did he say?” Chili's heart raced slightly as he wondered wildly were Cilan was going with this.

 

“He said that he was beginning to find it awkward to share a room, especially with you. And yet, when he was unable to sleep, it was you he crawled into bed with, more often than not. Rarely did he ever ask to sleep in my bed.” Now that he knew of Chili's true feelings for Cress, he wondered why Cress had chosen to Chili's bed over his own or Cilan's on so many nights.

 

“He asked for his own room first, and yet had the hardest time sleeping alone once he got it. I remember that it took him about six months to get used to sleeping alone.” Chili's voice was distant, as he searched his own memory. “He never once told me that he found my presence awkward at night, though. What does this mean?”

 

“I don't know, you'll have to as him yourself.” Neither spoke the obvious explanation, that five years before Cress had found himself attracted to Chili. If that was the case, then how that would affect his reaction to Chili's confession was anyone's guess.

 

After a moment, Cilan stood up. “I should let you get some sleep.” Turning, Cilan made it almost to the door before he was stopped.

 

“Wait. If Cress does... I mean...” Chili broke off, uncertain what he was trying to ask.

 

“If Cress does feel the same way about you what will I do?” Chili nodded. “I'll be lying if I said that I understood why you'd want that kind of a relationship. I don't, and doubt that I ever will. But I'll respect that its your decision, yours and Cress', and be supportive.” Cilan smiled as he saw Chili's initially stunned expression slowly fade and a broad, loving smile cross his face.

 

“Cilan...” Standing, Chili crossed the room and gave Cilan a big, yet brief, hug.

 

“Whatever happens, were still brothers, and I'll always love you.”

 

“Like a brother should.” Chili finished for him, and Cilan nodded slightly.

 

Turning back towards the door, Cilan opened it, reassured that Chili wouldn't hurt himself if left alone. But the second they were done saying goodnight, and the door was once more closed, Chili's smile slipped from his face.

 

Cilan had accepted his feelings for Cress, even though he didn't understand them. But would Cress? Could he? If it had been Cilan and not Cress he felt that way about, would Cilan have been able to accept things so easily?

 

His head swam as a million questions raced through him. Unwilling to be alone, yet not wanting to show weakness by calling after Cilan, Chili fumbled around blindly until his hand found Pansear's Pokeball. After releasing his Pokemon, he laid down again on the bed, holding the fire monkey tightly against him. Pansear didn't struggle, he was used to Chili's need to hold him tightly at night. Curled up together the pair slowly drifted off to sleep.


	2. Part 2: OmertaShipping

“Last stop- Striaton City Terminal.” The driver cheerfully called out to the half dozen or so passengers. Chili jolted awake, and glanced outside, surprised to see that it was night, since it had still been bright out last time he'd looked out the window.

 

When he first boarded the bus - after tagging along with Ash, Iris, and Cilan to the Driftveil City Gym - he'd been so apprehensive of seeing Cress that he'd been certain he wouldn't be able to sleep. And for the first half of the ride, he hadn't even been able to truly relax. However, sometime after leaving Castelia City he had drifted off into a fitful slumber plagued with vague dreams of Cress. In most of them Cress turned him down, expressing anything from surprise to disgust to outright horror at Chili's feelings. But the last one had been different, and now to Chili's eternal embarrassment he found that his pants were much tighter than they'd been when he boarded the bus.

 

Pretending to still be waking up, he waited until everyone but himself and the driver had disembarked, before standing and retrieving his bag.

 

“Are you okay?” The driver asked him as he stood up.

 

Surprised, Chili glanced over and found the young man looking straight at him. “Y-yeah I'm fine.” He held his bag in front of himself, hoping that the other man would not notice that his pants were tented.

 

“You were whimpering quite a bit in your sleep.” The driver replied, unconvinced.

 

“I-” His mouth went dry. Who else heard him whimper? As a Striaton Gym Leader, he knew that he had a responsibly to maintain a certain image. Crying in his sleep while on a public bus certainly did not fit in with that image.

 

Taking a few steps towards him, the driver studied Chili carefully. “Did you just break up with your girlfriend or something?” He asked, becoming increasingly concerned.

 

“No, I've never had a girlfriend to break up with.” Chili eventually replied after a few moments of silence, and glanced away shyly.

 

“Boyfriend, then?” Chili shook his head.

 

“Then did you get rejected by the... boy you like?” The driver hesitated slightly as though trying to decide which gender to ask about.

 

“No, I haven't told him how I feel yet.” Chili was surprised to find himself answering the question honestly. Something about the other man put him at ease, made him want to open up about what was wrong.

 

“Ah, I see. He has a girlfriend or something?”

 

“Or something.” Chili laughed bitterly.

 

The driver checked his watch. “I have an hour before I need to be on the road back to Castelia. Would you like to go get some coffee or something. Not as a date or anything, but because you look like you need someone to talk to.” He swallowed hard, as longing for the younger male flowed through him.

 

Chili shook his head. “No, it's fine. I need to head home, and talk to my brother.” Biting his cheek, he decided to drop the bomb. “He's the boy I like.”

 

“Which one? You are one of the Striaton Gym Leaders, right? The one specializing in fire types?” Surprised, Chili nodded before realizing that he should have lied and said that the driver was mistaking him for someone else, even though his clothes gave him away. “I seem to recall that the leader specializing in grass types was out on a training journey... what was his name again?”

 

“Cilan, and yeah he left the gym a few months ago.” Sighing, Chili tried to resign himself to the fact that the tabloids would likely be publishing stories about him and Cress being secret lovers the very next day. Ash and Cilan he trusted to keep quiet about his feelings- even Iris if she found out about him - but he didn't even know this man's name. Many of the tabloids paid good money for juicy stories about celebrities - in many ways being a Gym Leader made someone a celebrity – and he knew that driving a bus didn't equal a large paycheck.

 

“So its the blue haired boy you like? Cress, was it?” To his surprise, Chili started crying softly as he mentioned Cress. “I- Shit, I'm sorry.”

 

“What can I do to convince you not to sell this story to the tabloids?” Chili spat at him, unable to keep his temper in check, as he angrily wiped at his damp eyes. At least the older man was hot, so if he asked for sex at least it wouldn't be a chore to put out for him.

 

A moment later he felt sorry for losing his temper as the driver was genuinely stunned by his outburst. “Sell this story? I... I would never... Chili, listen to me! I was never planning to sell anything to the tabloids. I can understand that you want to keep your incestuous desires private, and I'll respect that.” Suddenly he stopped talking, and blushed slightly. “Your name IS Chili, right...?” He asked, worried that he had remembered the names of the remaining Striaton Gym Leaders wrong.

 

“Yes, my name is Chili. I-I'm sorry for snapping. Its just that...”

 

“The tabloids would not hesitate to print a story like this. Two brother Gym leaders being lovers would skyrockets sales regardless of whether it was true or not. It makes me sick the way they exploit anyone they can for profit.” He closed the gap between them enough to lay his hand on the teen's shoulder.

 

The gentleness of the unexpected action was too much for Chili, and he found himself crying hard for the second time in as many days. “Shit... I thought that coming clean to Cilan would make this easier, not harder...” Without thought he launched himself forward, hugging the older man tightly.

 

“So that's why you were visiting Driftveil City.” The driver slowly rubbed his hand over Chili's lower back, though he shied away from cupping Chili's taunt ass, and was glad for once that crying was a major turn off for him. The last thing he needed was for Chili to feel his stomach get poked suddenly since he clearly was not in the mood for sex. “What did Cilan say when you told him?”

 

“That he understood that this was my choice and he respected that.” Sniffling, Chili realized that the tears were slowing. “He's... cool isn't the right word for this. He's... he accepted it, but I know he secretly wishes that I was in love with someone else, not that he'd ever admit that. So saying that he's cool with the situation is wrong. But he's not going to fight me on this, and make things worse. If Cress does become my lover, though I doubt he will, Cilan will support our relationship, however unconventional it will be.” The memory of the unconditional love and acceptance Cilan had shown him helped him regain control of himself. Suddenly, he realized that he was in a strangers arms, and a hot stranger at that, as he felt his body respond. Blushing, he pulled away.

 

“At least your not only attracted to your brothers.” The driver chuckled as he released Chili.

 

“Brother. Its only Cress, I have no interest in Cilan.” He corrected just to distract himself.

 

At that moment, the radio crackled into life, and with a start the driver remembered the video surveillance camera. “Shit!” He dashed back up the aisle to his seat and fumbled the radio transmitter out of its cradle. As he hastily tried to explain that he had not been about to fuck Chili right then and there – to his relief he realized that the cameras microphone was broken, and the picture was all that had been recorded – he gestured for Chili to leave the bus.

 

Five minutes later, he found Chili waiting for him by the doors leading into the bus depot's main lobby. “Are you going to be reprimanded for what you did?” His heart hammered in his throat as he realized their whole conversation might have been recorded.

 

“Yeah, I'm getting a three day suspension. The mike's broken so no sound got recorded, and the guards thought I was trying to get you to have sex with me right there in the aisle. Without revealing what we'd been talking about I couldn't convince them that that wasn't the case. They also couldn't tell that you were crying. However, they did recognize you so they know that your eighteen and legally an adult.” He stepped closer to Chili. “But don't worry about me. A three day suspension is better than everyone knowing what you told me.”

 

Slowly, Chili nodded, relaxing. “Thank you.” Blushing shyly, he added. “Do you want to have sex with me? It doesn't seem fair that your being punished for a crime you didn't commit.”

 

“Yes I want to. But I don't think its a good idea for me to seduce you while your so messed up inside.” Turning, he began walking over to the office where he would be meeting with the local supervisor to file an official report of what had happened.

 

“Wait. You've been so kind to me and I don't even know your name.” Chili called after him, knowing that it would bother him not to ask.

 

“It's Kyle. Take care, Chili. Maybe I'll see you around sometime.” Smiling softly he turned and entered the security office. Feeling a bit better, Chili turned and headed towards the place he called home; the Striaton City Gym.

 

At first, his steps were light as he enjoyed the familiar sight and feel of Striaton City. However, with each step he took towards the gym, and Cress, his feet felt heavier, weighed down by his growing apprehension.

 

The gym was closed for the night, so he let himself in through the delivery door in the back of the restaurants kitchen. Treading lightly so as to not wake Cress, he made his way towards the wing where he and his brothers had their bedrooms.

 

Since he expected Cress to be asleep at this hour, he decided to wait until the morning to talk to him. Yet he found himself slowing as he passed Cress' room on the way to his own. The door was ajar, which was common enough if he was sleeping alone; Cress usually only closed his door at night when he had female company. The mere thought of all those young women who had shared Cress' bed ever since he figured out how to sweet talk them into submission when he was fifteen made Chili shake with barely suppressed jealousy.

 

He was then hit by a sudden temptation to turn around and spend the night in Cilan's room which was almost overwhelming. It wasn't that Cilan would mind that made him resist the urge- he wouldn't since he had won the draw and gotten to keep the room that the three of them had originally shared, so Chili had slept in that room before. No, it was the knowledge that such an action would be cowardly, and essentially constitute running away that made him continue along the hall to his own room at the far end.

 

However, as he passed by Cress' half open door, he was unable to resist poking his head in and seeing if Cress was actually asleep. He was, laying nude half on top of the blankets, with two equally naked women lying one on either side of him. His exposed cock was lying spent against his left thigh.

 

Chili must have cried out in surprise, though if he had he was unaware of it, since Cress opened his eyes just then and, sitting up, glanced towards the doorway. For a long moment their eyes met, then Chili turned and ran out of the gym, as hot tears of jealous rage rained down from his eyes.

 

“How could he? H-he knew I was going to come straight home after leaving Driftveil... so why... why would he...” He muttered under his breath, unaware that he was voicing his thoughts out loud, which were running around in circles. Time and time again, he would picture the women sleeping soundly after clearly being sexually satisfied by Cress.

 

Cress, who was better at getting a date than either himself or Cilan. Cress, who was becoming well known for being a ladies man, and who rarely dated the same woman twice. Cress who was rarely seen in the company of a man who was not his brother...

 

Cress, the boy who had unknowingly captured his brother's heart, and who broke it little by little each time Chili saw him sweet-talking a woman.

 

As his mind raced confirming to him once more that Cress was straight and could never like any man romantically – and Chili least of all – Chili found himself running towards the one place where he could be himself. Temptation's entrance loomed up in front of him, and he found himself once more playing for admission to the nightclub. The allure of being able to loose himself in the beat and rhythm of the music, and dance his woes away with a hot male dance partner was once again more than he could resist.

 

Once he was through the doors, he glanced around for anyone he knew from his previous trips to the club, but didn't see any familiar faces. Shrugging, he headed for the bar to order a cola- since the club had no age restrictions they could not legally sell alcohol, but everyone still called the drink's area the bar.

 

“Hey, its been a while since you've been by.” Mikey commented as he set Chili's drink down on a coaster, after stashing Chili's bag safely behind the bar. Though he was one of the younger bartenders, he had the most prestige- Mikey's father was Temptation's owner and founder. Chili was glad Mikey was there; he liked the twenty three year old more than the other young men who worked at the club.

 

“Yeah. I had a fight with Cress over the number of gym battle's I've been loosing and decided to go on a journey, which ended in Driftveil City.” Taking a long swallow of his cola, Chili tried to collect his thoughts into something coherent.

 

“What happened in Driftveil? Did you challenge Clay or something?” Mikey asked, interested.

 

Chili glanced around and saw that he was the only one seated at the bar- since it was a Wednesday that was unsurprising, and the two dozen or so boys and men who were there were mostly dancing or cuddling in the more romantic booths.

 

“I ran into Cilan, and he helped me teach Pansear the move Solarbeam. I also told him that I'm gay and that I'm in love with... you-know-who.” Mikey was the first person Chili had ever confessed his feelings for Cress to, so he knew that the older man would know what he meant.

 

“Oh...” Reaching over the counter, Mikey gently laid his hand over Chili's. As their hands touched, Chili had a sudden image of the older man pinning him to the bar as he was taken from behind. Blushing softly, Chili flipped his hand over so that their palm's were touching. “Remembering what we did that day?”

 

Chili nodded. Unlike most of his other fantasies, this image was from a true memory. One night, about a year earlier, Chili had volunteered to help Mikey close up the club for the night, and they'd ended up having sex. He still had the security tape that had recorded the whole thing hidden in his sock drawer, though he'd implied that he'd destroyed it so no one would know that he was a slut.

 

“Cilan was supportive, right?” Mikey asked, much to Chili's surprise, and he nodded.

 

Just then two more men entered the club, and Mikey had to go serve them at the opposite end of the bar, leaving Chili alone with his thoughts.

 

“Hey, is this seat taken?” Jumping slightly, he spun around to see a young man leaning against the bar beside the stool next to his.

 

“N-no, its not.” Chili's heart thudded in his throat as he spoke; the man was gorgeous. With long strawberry blond hair tied back in a messy ponytail, several piercings in his ears, eyebrow, and even his nose, and a leather-and-denim outfit perfectly framing his tall, lithe twenty-something body, he looked like either a biker or a gangster; neither of which openly visited gay clubs.

 

The man thanked him and sat down, visibly studying Chili. “Ya look familiar, but I can't quite put my finger on why.” The man frowned slightly as he studied Chili's face, then he laughed. “Or maybe its just wishful thinking that a young man as hot as you would end up being a long lost childhood friend or something.”

 

Chili also laughed. “I doubt it. But I'm not surprised that you recognize me. My brothers and I run the local Pokemon Gym. I'm Chili, the fire type Gym Leader.” As he spoke, he leaned towards the blond, unconsciously flirting with him.

 

“Ah, yes now I remember. All three of ya were on TV a while back, on some program about the gym or something. I'm Nate, nice to meet ya Chili.” Something about the way Nate said his name sent shivers down Chili's spine, and he found himself standing up.

 

“Do you want to dance?” He asked, as one of his favorite dance mixes started playing.

 

Nate didn't answer, he only laughed some more before taking Chili's hand and leading him out onto the dance floor.

 

Soon enough Chili found himself once more losing himself in the beat of the music and the rhythm of the dance. Nate proved to be an excellent dancer, and Chili gladly let him lead for at least a half dozen consecutive songs before he had to beg for a rest.

 

“What do you do for a living?” He asked, after they were seated at one of the booths sharing a plate of nacho's.

 

“I sing in a band, but we haven't had our big break yet so its mostly a nighttime gig. By day I work as an accountant.” Nate made a face to show how much he hated his daytime job.

 

“Do you own a motorcycle?” Chili asked, hoping to go for a ride, but Nate shook his head.

 

“Your not the first guy to ask me that. I know that I look like a biker, but the truth is bikes scare me. Even little kids trikes. I used to scream whenever my parents tried to teach me to ride, until they gave up on teaching me, so I never actually learned how to ride one. This get up is for my band, were a punk rock group, and I came here after our last rehearsal. We have a major gig lined up for tomorrow night.”

 

Asking about the band, Chili soon found himself fantasizing about the life he would have with a rock star boyfriend. But he knew that it would never be when Nate casually mentioned that he had a fiancee.

 

Noting Chili's shock, he quickly explained. “Amanda's my best friend from childhood, and she doesn't want her parents to know that she's a lesbian any more than I want mine to know that I'm gay. So we decided to marry each other as a cover. She has a serious girlfriend who's in on the whole thing, and I'm allowed to date any guy I wish to, and our no one needs to know.” Setting down his drink he slid closer to Chili. “Its not cheating if she knows that I'm not really into her and she's not into me.”

 

“So your saying its an open relationship?” Nate nodded, and Chili relaxed. A little too much. “Oh shit!” He cursed softly, as he realized exactly how full his bladder was. Standing, he darted across the club to the washroom, unaware that he was being followed.

 

“Drank a little too much soda?” Nate commented as Chili relieved his bladder, taking the opportunity to check out Chili's size.

 

“Uh... yeah...” Chili blushed as he realized that Nate was watching him piss. Then he jumped as Nate unzipped his own pants and urinated into the same urinal he was using. “Wh-what are you d-doing?” He stammered, never having shared a urinal with anyone before, though the revelation that Nate's cock was also pierced had him watching the older man piss.

 

“Letting you watch me. You seemed to like being watched so I thought...” Nate chuckled nervously as he realized that he'd surprised Chili by joining him.

 

“Do you... want to go somewhere more private?” Nate asked almost shyly as he tucked himself away and zipped his pants back up, before tucking Chili's forgotten half hard cock away reluctantly, and zipping his pants up.

 

Chili's eyes immediately darted over to the stalls but Nate shook his head. “I don't like messing around in public stalls- I find it weird to be able to hear other guys piss without being able to see them, and I'm not one for public sex. I do like watching guys piss though.” He added the last bit almost as an afterthought, as though to explain why he had followed Chili.

 

“Where do you have in mind then?” Chili asked, more than willing to go anywhere to have sex with Nate. It had felt good when Nate had touched him, and he was desperate to be ridden hard and fast.

 

“The alley behind here- almost no one goes there on weekdays, so we'll have enough privacy to mess around.” Nate crossed the room to wash his hands, leaving a slightly flustered Chili standing alone by the urinals. He'd never fucked outside; in public washrooms and backrooms, yes. But in an alley? Surprisingly the idea thrilled him, and he found himself quickly washing up and eagerly following Nate outside. Neither of them saw the blue haired youth casually leaning against a lamppost a few feet away, checking his town map, though he certainly saw them.

 

Cress was stunned. He hadn't expected Chili home so fast, and when he saw Chili's expression just before he'd taken off, he'd decided to follow. Except that by the time he'd finished getting dressed and seen the girls out he'd realized that he had no idea where Chili would have gone.

 

Though he knew about Temptation's, it had never occurred to him to look for Chili there. So seeing him leave the gay night club with another man had more than surprised him.

 

He was following them around the corner into the alley before he was even conscious of moving away from the lamppost. With mounting surprise and realization, he watched as the lighter haired man pushed Chili against the wall before kissing him. Expecting Chili to resist he was unable to avoid letting out a gasp of pure shock as Chili instead wrapped his arms around Nate and kissed him back passionately. But it wasn't until it was clear that Chili was planning to let the strawberry blond – Nate – fuck him up the ass that Cress realized that Chili was gay.

 

Ever since Cilan had left, things had changed between him and Chili, and he'd become increasingly aware that Chili did not approve of the girls he shared his bed with. But Cress had always assumed that his brother's obvious jealously came from his lack of luck with girls- but if Chili didn't actually like girls, then that meant...

 

It hit him that he'd gotten it backwards. Chili hadn't been jealous of him, he'd been jealous of the girls. But that meant...

 

His mind shied away from the obvious explanation. Never before had it ever occurred to him that Chili could like him in that way. Despite the brief crush he'd had on Chili when they were thirteen.

 

Ever since he'd started noticing women, the confusing thoughts and feelings he'd had for his brother had faded. At least, he thought they had, but now, watching as Nate removed Chili's pants, and lifted him up so that Chili's ankles rested against his shoulders, and his cock was aligned with Chili's anus, he found himself reacting to the sight of his brother's half naked aroused body.

 

Jealousy spiked through him, and Cress found himself darting forward to stop the older man from fucking Chili. “What do you think your doing?” He almost shouted at Chili.

 

Now it was Chili's turned to be stunned, though that was quickly swallowed by embarrassment at being caught with his pants down. “Cress! W-what are you doing here?” He choked out through numb lips.

 

Swallowing his uncharacteristic anger, Cress replied much more calmly. “I was worried about you. When you just took off again like that... I've never felt so scared in my life. But to find that your fucking strange men in back alleys...”

 

“Woah, who the fuck are you?” Nate broke in, alarmed.

 

“Its okay, Cress is my brother.” Chili reassured Nate, then he sighed. “I never told him that I'm gay...” He pulled his pants back on as he spoke. “Its... I really need to talk to him about all this. Maybe I can see you another time?” He added, knowing that depending on how the talk with Cress went he may or may not call Nate up again.

 

Nate glanced back and forth between the brothers a few times, then sighed and zipped his pants back up. After scribbling his number on a scrap piece of paper – which Chili barely glanced at before shoving into his pocket – he took off without saying another word, muttering about how much he hated cock teases.

 

“Who was he?” Cress asked, barely suppressing his jealousy.

 

“His name's Nate. I met him earlier this evening...” Making sure his pants were properly done up, Chili turned and headed back towards the gym. “Who were those girls you were in bed with?” An odd feeling that he was forgetting something flared briefly, but he shook it off.

 

“Uh... I think there names were Rachel and Rebecca... They challenged the gym this afternoon.”

 

“You think?” Chili asked, incredulously. “They meant so little to you that you can't even be certain of their names? And yet your going to judge me for wanting a little casual sex with someone I just met today, but who I actually know a few things about and didn't just hop into bed with.” Chili was disgusted.

 

Cress went quiet, as he realized that Chili was right; he had no right to judge his actions without being a hypocrite.

 

“Chili... I'm sorry that you... I mean I didn't expect you back so soon...” Swallowing hard, Cress glanced away as he felt himself blush.

 

At that moment Chili realized that he'd forgotten to inform Cress that he was taking a bus back instead of walking. “Uh... yeah about that... I was able to catch a bus back instead of walking... I'd told Cilan but I guess I'd forgotten to tell you that...” Breaking off, Chili blushed harder as he realized that Cress had honestly not expected him to walk in on him and the girls.

 

Cress nodded, but he wasn't really listening to what Chili was saying. “All those times you bitched about me screwing around with all those girls, I thought you were jealous that I was getting girls and you weren't. But now that I know that you never liked girls...” Cress broke off, scared to ask the question he desperately needed an answer to.

 

But Chili didn't answer. The rest of the walk back to the gym was spent in awkward silence as the brothers wondered what to say to each other. They had never before felt awkward around one another- sharing a womb is generally an excellent ice breaker. Though they were two of a set of triplets- Cilan being the third triplet- Chili and Cress had always been slightly closer to one another than to Cilan. Now however, they were both scared that the close friendship they had had for as long as they both could remember would be ruined forever, over something as mundane as sex.

 

The walk back to the gym seemed to take them hours and yet be over in the blink of an eye. Nervously, Cress opened the door, and Chili followed him back to the room they used as a collective den and recreational area. The video phone they used for personal calls was located in the far corner, opposite the TV.

 

Cress sat down heavily on the couch, and Chili shyly sat down next to him. “Your wondering why I'd be jealous when I don't like girls?” Cress nodded. “Its because... I mean... Shit... I can't do this anymore... Cress I... I...” Breaking off Chili found himself once more crying. This was not at all how he'd imagined confessing his feelings to Cress, and now that the time had come to confess, he found that he couldn't.

 

“You were never jealous of...” Cress broke off as he realized that Chili was crying. Like Cilan, he was alarmed to see his brother sob like that, and he pulled Chili to him without thinking. “Shit. Chili... talk to me. What's wro-” He was cut off suddenly by Chili's mouth pressing firmly against his own.

 

Realizing what he was doing, Chili jerked his entire body backwards, but Cress' arm's tightened around him keeping him from fleeing yet again. “What was that?”

 

“I love you!” The words burst from Chili before he could stop them. “And I don't mean as a brother. I'm in love with you, romantically.” Crying harder now, he redoubled his efforts to get away from Cress before Cress could break his heart any more than he already had.

 

Stunned again, Cress' arms loosened enough that Chili was able to slip away from him and run out of the room. Flinging himself face first onto his bed, he clutched his pillow tightly to his chest, sobbing harder than he ever had before, even when he'd cried himself to sleep in Ash's arms.

 

He didn't notice the hand on his back, not until he felt the bed shift and a warm body wrap around his from behind did he realize that he was no longer alone.

 

“How long have you felt this way about me?” Cress whispered into his ear as he strove to comfort his brother.

 

“You... you don't hate me?” Rolling over, Chili looked up at Cress, hoping hopelessly that his feelings would be returned after all.

 

“Chili! I could never hate you. I love you too much for that... and not exactly in a brotherly way either.” He then surprised both of them by leaning down and kissing Chili's mouth.

 

Afterward, he pulled back just enough to study Chili's eyes, and was relieved to see that his brother had stopped crying. “You really did think that I'd hate you for liking me in this way?” Cress asked quietly, shocked that he had missed something this big.

 

“I thought that there was something wrong with me.”

 

“Thought? What made you change your mind?”

 

“Cilan. After he found out how I feel about you... He was surprisingly supportive, though he did admit to being unable to understand this.” Chili briefly explained how Cilan had found out, including his romp with Ash. As he spoke he shifted slightly so that he was lying on his side facing Cress, who lay down facing him, one hand running soothingly up and down Chili's side.

 

By the time Chili stopped talking, Cress had made his choice. “Can I ask you something?”

 

Chili nodded, wondering what Cress wanted to know, yet was nervous about asking. Cress was usually outspoken and rarely ever asked permission to do anything, let alone as another question.

 

“If we... Are you a switch?” He asked, changing his question at the last moment.

 

Chili sat up, startled. “I... yeah, I'm a switch. Though I'm surprised your familiar with a term like that...” Chili swallowed hard, wondering where this was going.

 

“If I were to agree to have sex with you, would you want to top me, or have me top you?” Cress pushed his hair out of his eyes and studied Chili carefully as the other boy processed his question.

 

“I want to top you, but only if you want to.” Chili carefully answered. “I usually only bottom with guys who are older than me, but if you want to do this, and don't want to bottom...” Cress cut him off with another surprise kiss.

 

“This doesn't feel weird...” Chili whispered as they broke the kiss.

 

“Should it?” Cocking his head to the side, Cress gazed up at his brother, as Chili shifted so that he was straddling Cress' hips.

 

Nodding, Chili explained. “When I was talking to Cilan about all this, I kinda started freaking out on him about maybe being hardwired to like incest, and wondering aloud if it was just you that I like or... Anyway, he suggested that I try kissing him and it was the weirdest thing I've ever done in my life. Its not like that with you at all.” Smiling shyly, Chili struggled to find the words to describe how it had felt for him to kiss Cress.

 

“It feels like... like we were always destined to be together like this...”

 

“Yeah, exactly.” Just then, Chili noticed that he was sitting on something long and hard. “Are you... aroused?” His eyes widened- never once had he ever imagined that Cress might actually feel the same way he did.

 

Chili's eyes widened further as Cress nodded shyly, a soft blush creeping up his cheeks. “So are you.” It took all of Chili's self control not to jump when Cress suddenly caressed his erection through his pants.

 

“Cress...” Thrusting slightly against his brother's hand, he rubbed his ass over Cress' erection, and was rewarded with a small gasp of pleasure. “You've never been with a guy before have you?”

 

“Actually... I've never had sex with a male, but I have messed around with a couple guys...” Cress' blush deepened.

 

Surprise and arousal chased each other across Chili's face. “What? When did this happen?”

 

“The first time was almost a year ago. When I was dating that blond chick Sara, at her house. She wanted to invite one of her ex's over for a threesome and I agreed. Not that much happened, he and I only kissed a bit and jacked each other off, but I have since also performed oral on one guy and let a couple other guys feel me up.” Cress unconsciously played with Chili's cock as he spoke, needing to keep his hands busy to distract himself from thinking to hard about what he was confessing.

 

“Shit!” Chili gasped pulling away from Cress suddenly- but not soon enough. The combination of the stimulation- even if it had been through his pants- and the imagery produced by Cress' words had proven to be more than he could withstand.

 

“Chili! Are you... huh?” Cress studied his brother's face, worried and expecting that Chili was somehow shocked by his actions, only to realize that the truth was quite the opposite. “Did you just... cum?”

 

Nodding, Chili felt his face turn hot as a dark blush crept up his cheeks. “How could I not notice that you like guys as well as girls...?” He wondered rhetorically.

 

“I never let you see me with a guy. I thought... Well, I never thought that you were into men either.” Cress watched as Chili loosened his pants enough to clean himself up from his surprise orgasm.

 

Sensing Cress' eyes on him, he shyly let the blue haired teen watch him as he cleaned himself up, then reached for his bag for clean pants...

 

His bag was still at the club!

 

“Cress! I... Shit! I need to go back to Temptation's; I left my bag there.”

 

Cress tensed as Chili mentioned the night club. “Are you sure?”

 

Swallowing hard at Cress' jealous tone, Chili nodded. “Yeah, I gave it to Mikey to stash behind the bar. I wasn't planning on going home with Nate, so I didn't think to grab it when we left to... well... you know. And then I never went back inside, because...”

 

“Because I interrupted things, yes I know.” Forcing himself to relax, Cress added; “I don't want you going back there; dancing with other men and... god knows what else. I know I shouldn't but I want you all for myself...” Cress' frame shook with the effort to keep his emotions in check.

 

Chili was awed by Cress' uncharacteristic display of emotions; he was normally the most stoic of the three brothers, and it was rare for him to burn hot like this. “I know, but I need my bag...”

 

“Why? What's in there that's so important?” Cress spat back.

 

“Pansear's Pokeball, that's what! If it was just clothes and stuff... But its not! I almost lost Pansear once already I can't...” He tapered off.

 

“Chili... I'm sorry I didn't think...” Cress felt awful. He knew that Chili usually stashed his Pokeball in his bag when they traveled, but he had forgotten that somehow in his jealousy. “Wait, what do you mean you almost lost him once?”

 

Crossing the room to his closet, Chili took a moment to collect himself before answering. “Back in Driftveil, after I met up with Cilan I challenged him to a battle, and lost. I didn't want to admit that I was at fault, so I started yelling at Pansear, blaming him for the loss. He ran off, and Cilan had to talk me into going after him, I was still so mad I wasn't thinking straight. If Cilan hadn't been there... I don't know what would have happened.” Chili wiped his eyes, trying to keep from crying yet again.

 

“Chili... lets go get him. But I want you to promise me that this is the last time you'll go to the club.” As he spoke, Cress slipped off the bed and crossed the room to embrace Chili from behind.

 

“I promise. Now that... I don't need it anymore. It was just a diversion, something to distract me from my feelings for you.” Spinning around in his brothers arms, Chili smiled at Cress. “But don't expect me to give up dancing entirely. I have plenty of dance mix CD's and I'd love to have you as my partner.”

 

“Its a deal.” Leaning in, Cress sealed the deal with a lingering kiss. “Let's get this over with so we can...” Looking away, Cress' eyes ran over Chili's bed and he found his cheek's heating up once more.

 

“You... you really want to? With me?” Cress nodded. “Okay. The faster we go get Pansear, the faster we can get to...” His own cheeks flared with heat as he shied away from actually saying “have sex.” No matter how they thought of each other, they were still brothers, and the idea of actually getting to make love to Cress was still to new for him to fully accept.

 

Moving quickly now, Chili removed his soiled pants and underwear, and was reaching for clean ones when he realized that Cress was still watching him. He tried to ignore it, telling himself that it was no big deal for Cress to watch him change into clean clothes. After all, its not like he never changed in front of Cress before, but no matter what he tried to tell himself he felt self-conscious and couldn't stop a soft blush from his cheeks; he'd never known Cress to actually watch him before.

 

“Chili... are you feeling okay? Your face is all red.” Cress asked, teasingly.

 

“Do you like watching guys change?” Chili asked, ignoring Cress' question, and was surprised when Cress nodded. “Woah, seriously?”

 

“Y-yes. But not just guys, I like watching girls change too. Something about being able to see, but not touch just get me hard.” Cress blushed and looked away when Chili tried to meet his eyes.

 

Fastening his belt over his suddenly too tight pants, Chili took a few deep breaths to try and control his racing heart. The idea that Cress was a voyeur was unexpectedly arousing, and he almost wanted to leave fetching his bag until the morning. He also knew that Mikey would drop it off if he left it at the club for more than a day, since Mikey knew that he lived at the gym. Except that he couldn't bear the thought of being separated from Pansear from that long.

 

“L-lets go.” He spun around and strode out of his bedroom before he lost control and jumped Cress there and then.

 

“Are... Chili! Wait up.” Hurrying after his brother, Cress tried to figure out what had just happened. Since he was still shy about liking to watch people change- and do other, more adult things- it never occurred to him that Chili would be aroused by it.

 

He finally caught up with the redhead just outside the back door. “Did I make you uncomfortable back there?”

 

“In a way you did.” Seeing Cress' face, he realized that he wasn't the only one hiding part of his desires. “You made my pants uncomfortably tight. If you really are a voyeur, then I'd like to experiment with that, with having you watch me and another guy maybe.”

 

“I... I don't know if that would... would be a good idea...” Cress muttered, blushing hard.

 

“Now let's go get my bag before I decide to see if your also an exhibitionist.” Chili called over his shoulder as he began walking towards the club.

 

Cress' eyes widened as he realized that, instead of being disgusted with him, Chili was aroused by what he had said. “Exhibitionist... Wait, do you mean you want to... in public?” Cress mentally kicked himself as he asked, realizing that of course his brother was cool with public sex. What he had witnessed in that back alley more than proved that.

 

“I uh... I just really want you and if we don't stop talking about it for a few minutes then my self-control is going to snap.” Chili took a deep breath and somehow managed to resist the urge to glance over his shoulder to see Cress' reaction.

 

“Oh...” Unsure what to say, Cress decided to say nothing at all, and they walked the rest of the way in silence.

 

“Maybe I should wait outside.” Cress commented as they reached Temptation's. “If I'm seen inside a gay nightclub with you... it will be the talk of the town since everyone knows that I'm 'straight'.”

 

Laughing as he heard the verbal quotation marks, Chili agreed. “Anyway, you have to pay for admission. I'm good since I payed earlier and got the stamp to prove it, but you didn't and when we'll only be here for a couple minutes it doesn't seem worth it.”

 

“Just make this fast! If your in there for more than five minutes or I'll... I'll...” Both teens laughed as they realized that Cress was trying to threaten Chili, but his attempt was falling flat.

 

“Or you'll what? Don't worry I'll be back in two.” Without waiting for a reply, Chili darted into the club.

 

“Oh, there you are!” Mikey called out as soon as he spotted Chili. “When that biker guy you left with came back in here without you I got worried. Did something happen between you?”

 

“You could say that, I guess. What happened was that Cress saw us.” Mikey's eyes widened as Chili quickly explained what had happened.

 

“What did Cress see exactly?” Mikey asked, curious.

 

“I'll tell you that later. Anyway, I ended up heading back to the gym to talk to Cress about me being gay, and that other thing... Yes I confessed everything to him, at least everything that he needed to know.”

 

“How did he take it?” Chili only smiled slightly, and Mikey's eyes widened further. “No way! You mean you...?”

 

Nodding, Chili changed the subject. “I need my bag, that's the only reason I came back here tonight. Cress doesn't want me coming here any more.”

 

Mikey mouthed the words 'he's jealous?' and Chili nodded again. Shaking his head in amazement, the twenty three year old turned back towards the bar to fetch the bag.

 

“Thank you.” Chili pretended not to feel a small shock as his fingers brushed Mikey's; if it hadn't been for his feelings for Cress his relationship with the young bartender would have turned romantic after their one-night-stand. As it was, it was not without regret that they kept things as a 'only friends' level.

 

“Take care! Is it okay with you if I stop by the gym sometime?”

 

“Yeah, I would like that. I'll see you around.” Chili shouldered his bag and left the club. Once outside he reached into the side pocket, and tapped the Pokeball stored there, releasing Pansear.

 

Letting the fire monkey climb up onto his shoulder, he turned back towards Cress. “Sorry that took a moment longer than I'd thought it would. Mikey was worried when I didn't re-enter the club with Nate.”

 

“Who is Mikey? You've mentioned him a few times now.” Cress tried to keep his voice neutral but a hint of suspicion still colored his voice.

 

“He's the owner's son, and my friend. We... we're only friends, but it was almost more, and we did have sex once, about a year ago.” Knowing that Cress appreciated honesty, Chili decided to come clean with him then and there.

 

“Why didn't it become more?” Cress asked, more curious now that suspicious.

 

“Because of you, actually. I'd just messed up another attempt at being someone's boyfriend because I couldn't help but feeling like I was being disloyal to you, and I wasn't ready to make another.”

 

“Does he know about your feelings for me?”

 

“Who, Mikey?” Cress nodded. “Yeah, he was the first person I opened up to about how I feel for you. And yes he knows that were going to try being lovers.”

 

“Try? I hope we do more than try...” Cress wanted to kiss Chili again, to reassure him that this would work out for them, but was too shy to do so in public.

 

Just then Pansear chimed up, seemingly scolding Chili about something. “Fine your right. Mikey was the second, not the first. Really the first person I told was Pansear. Mikey was just the first human I told.”

 

Laughing, the brothers quickly made their way back to the gym. Once inside, Pansear scampered off to find Panpour, and the teens headed back to Chili's room. Before the door had even finished closing they were kissing again. Neither held back this time, and their tongues dueled passionately, before Cress submitted to Chili.

 

Stumbling backwards, Chili somehow managed to find his bed when he fell backwards onto it. Cress fell on top of him, having been pulled down with Chili. Breaking the kiss just to breath they sat up and began tearing at each others clothing not caring when buttons went flying from both shirts.

 

They stopped once all clothing but their underwear was scattered about the room. Panting, Cress pulled away, and lay down on the bed trying to catch his breath.

 

“Are you sure you want to do this tonight?” Chili asked, nuzzling his brother's neck.

 

“I...” Cress broke off, blushing softly.

 

Sitting up, Chili studied Cress. “I remember that you said you never actually had sex with a guy before. If your not ready, we don't have to go that far tonight.”

 

“I'm ready, its not that.” Swallowing hard, Cress continued. “I just need a moment to make sure I don't cum as soon as you touch me.”

 

Smirking now, Chili rubbed the tip of Cress' erection through the fabric of his briefs. Almost immediately, Cress' back arched up off the bed as he gasped. “Chili! D-don't do that. I'll... CHILI!” Wetness spread across the fabric as Cress came.

 

“Wow, you really were on the edge.” Chili removed his hand and licked the semen off of his fingers, before reaching down to remove Cress' briefs.

 

“Why didn't you stop when I asked you to?” Cress asked, pulling away and covering himself up with his hands.

 

“Because the more relaxed you are the less this will hurt.”

 

“Hurt? You never said anything about this hurting!” Cress was startled, he had never thought that Chili would do anything that would hurt him.

 

“Yeah, it hurts a bit at first. But the more you relax, and the more... what do you call them? Endorphins? Is that what you call the stuff released during sex that numbs pain? Anyway, whatever its called, the more of that in your system the less this will hurt as well.”

 

“I see...” Cress swallowed hard.

 

“Roll over, I need to prep you.” Chili pressed a quick kiss into Cress' neck and the blue haired youth did as requested, and allowed Chili to slip a pillow under his hips. “Don't worry the pain is only during the initial penetration, and afterwards it feels incredibly good. Just relax.” Chili uncapped the bottle of lube and squirted a liberal amount onto his fingers. Despite his casual tone, he was apprehensious of actually causing Cress pain.

 

Rubbing gently, he massaged the outside of his brothers anus until he felt Cress relax enough to slip the first finger inside without resistance. “How does that feel?”

 

“Kind of weird, but it doesn't hurt.”

 

“Good, just stay relaxed like this.” Chili pushed the digit the rest of the way inside Cress, massaging his inner walls. “I'm going to add a second finger now. This might hurt a bit, so stay relaxed.”

 

Tensing, Cress had to force himself to relax and allow Chili to stretch him out further. As the second finger slid inside him, Cress gasped, but whether it was in pain or pleasure even Cress himself didn't know. It hurt, but it felt oddly pleasant at the same time to be penetrated like that.

 

“More! Please...” Cress gasped out unaware that he was speaking aloud until he felt a third finger slip inside and stretch him out even further. This time the burning pain was stronger than the pleasure, but it faded quickly.

 

Chili was stunned by how easily Cress was taking his fingers. “This... doesn't hurt?”

 

“It does, a little, but it feels really good as well.” Cress panted.

 

“Good. That's good, though this will feel even better once I find your prostate.”

 

Not really listening, Cress just nodded, and spread his legs wider. Chili added yet another finger, so that he now had both his index and middle fingers inside his brothers rectum. Pulling his hand's apart gently, he felt the muscles give easily. “How about this?”

 

“N-no, it d-doesn't hurt.” Chili smiled at Cress breathless reply, and judged the other teen to be prepped enough.

 

Pulling his fingers out, he removed his own boxers and rubbed the remaining lube over his erection. Without saying anything, he gently pushed the head against Cress' lubed opening, easily popping though the ring of muscles.

 

Cress gasped, and twisted around trying to watch as Chili sheathed the rest of his length inside his ass, but Chili held him still.

 

“It will hurt less if I take you this way the first time. Next time I can teach you some face-to-face positions, but they're all harder on the male body and I don't want this to hurt you any more than necessary.” Chili panted as Cress' ass closed around him like a vice. “Fuck your tight.” He added a moment later, unaware he wasn't just thinking the words.

 

“Move! Chili... do it! Fuck me!” Cress begged as Chili stopped once fully inside him to give them both a moment to adjust.

 

Chili complied, moving slowly at first, before being urged faster and faster by Cress. Soon, he was truly fucking his brother, thrusting into him hard and fast, and Cress was loving every moment of it.

 

They both lost themselves in the rhythm of lovemaking, forgetting everything but the mutual pleasure they both felt. Neither wished it to end and both held back as long as they could- Chili even slowed down the first three times he felt his orgasm begin to build so he wouldn't cum first.

 

Panting and arching up against Chili, Cress alternately played with his cock and squeezed the base, also not wishing to be the first one to cum.

 

However, Chili's stamina was not unlimited and he eventually found himself struggling to maintain his rhythm. Reaching around, he took over jacking off Cress, and applied liberal attention to his brother's sensitive tip, while aiming short and fast thrusts straight at his prostate. The combination worked, and, despite still trying to hold back, Cress was pushed over the edge first, his anal muscles clamping impossibly tight around Chili's cock. This proved more than Chili could handle, and he only managed a couple more thrusts before sheathing himself as deeply as he could and releasing his seed deep inside Cress.

 

Pulling out, he collapsed beside Cress, trying to catch his breath. “H-how was that?”

 

Cress could only shake his head in wonder as he was unable to talk or move. Shifting closer, Chili brushed his mouth over Cress' shoulder, then pulled the blue haired boy against his chest.

 

“I never knew sex could be like that. It was... I don't have words to describe it. Amazing doesn't do it justice...” Cress whispered as soon as he remembered how to talk.

 

Laughing Chili leaned down to nip at his brother's ear. “It will only get better as I teach you better positions.” Then he kissed Cress' open mouth as he struggled to imagine how anything could be even better than what they'd just experienced.

 

 

“Pan-Pan Pansear.” The fire monkey struggled to wake his trainer up some time later. Chili blearily opened his eyes, blinking up at his Pokemon partner. “What is it?” Feeling the bed shift, he glanced over and realized that Cress was still wrapped around his body.

 

“What time is it?” The blue haired teen asked, also blinking sleepily and glancing around for the clock. “Two A.M.? We've only been asleep for maybe an hour. What's so important that it can't wait until morning?”

 

Pansear blushed slightly, and pointed at the door, indicated he wanted to brothers to follow him. Glancing at each other and shrugging, they pulled on their pants and followed Pansear down the hall to Cress' room.

 

“What could... wait is that what I think it is?” Chili asked confused, pointing to an oval object Panpour was curled protectively around.

 

“A Pokemon egg?” They looked at each other once more, as they processed that thought.

 

“If that's an egg, then... Pansear and Panpour...?” Laughing again, they went to their Pokemon, who both blushed shyly.

 

“What will it be?” Cress wondered aloud as he took the egg- for that is what it was- from Panpour.

 

“Well, I know that Pansear is male, which must mean your Panpour is female.” Cress nodded. “Then it will be a Panpour.”

 

Nodding again, Cress rubbed the egg to keep it warm. “I wonder when it will hatch. Wait, who gets the baby Panpour after he or she hatches?”

 

“Why don't we both raise it together, and not worry about whose Pokemon it is?” Chili suggested, not having much interest in water type Pokemon, but not wanting to deny Pansear the chance to be a father either.

 

“Alright.” Cress agreed. As he spoke he shifted over to make room for Chili on the bed, and, after securely wrapping the egg in extra blankets, they fell asleep once more with their Pokemon and the egg between them.


	3. Part 3: CafeMochaShipping

Ash tossed and turned but couldn't seem to get comfortable. It was the night after he'd had sex with Chili, the first night on Milos Island.

 

Rolling over again, Ash tried not to look over at the boy sleeping beside him. Lewis' cabin was too small for all four of them to comfortably spread out in, especially with the ailing Lilligant claiming the bed. Which left four of them to find places for on the floor; Iris had claimed the most isolated corner, and Lewis was sleeping next to the bed to keep an eye on Lilligant, so Ash and Cilan ended up squeezing in by the far wall.

 

It was Cilan who Ash was now trying hard not to look at. Ever since he had walked in on Ash and Chili, Cilan had been acting different somehow... distant, almost. Even Iris had noticed it, going so far as to ask Ash if he had been fighting with Cilan. They hadn't, and the only explanation that Ash could think of for his friends odd behavior was that Cilan had an issue with the fact that Ash had had sex, with his brother.

 

And yet he could accept Chili's feelings for Cress without batting an eye...

 

It made no sense. Nothing Ash could think of explained it... Except...

 

No, Ash pushed that thought away. There was no way that Cilan could be in love with him. It was impossible, since Cilan liked girls.

 

Or was it? Did he?

 

The thoughts circled round and round in Ash's mind, and he rolled over yet again.

 

Suddenly something touched his lower back, something warm, which was gone again a second later.

 

Had Ash imagined it? But no, his skin still tingled with the unexpected touch of Cilan's hand; since his restlessness had caused his shirt to ride up, the touch had landed on his bare skin.

 

Had it been an accident? Or... intentional?

 

The more Ash thought about it, the more he realized that the touch itself had been intentional, but Cilan hadn't meant to touch his skin. Most likely, Cilan had meant to touch Ash lightly through his shirt to try and encourage him to calm down, and stop tossing so much. Was Ash's restlessness keeping his friend awake? And why had Cilan pulled away again like Ash's skin had burned him?

 

Suddenly Ash realized that the brief, yet oddly intimate, touch had made him hard. Unable to get comfortable, and now hard, Ash stood and carefully picked his way across the room to the door, after grabbing something from his bag. Once outside, he dashed over the small hill, not stopping until he had lost sight of the cabin.

 

 

Cilan sighed as he heard Ash shift yet again- every time he was about to fall asleep the younger boy would move and wake him up again. It was bad enough that he was trying to fall asleep with an erection from Ash's proximity, let alone being disrupted every five minutes by his restlessness.

 

Without thinking, he blindly reached over, intending to touch Ash's clothed shoulder, but his hand landed against what felt like bare skin. Jerking his hand back again, he stifled a cry of surprise. Then he blushed hotly, as he wondered what Ash's naked body would feel like, pressed up against his own...

 

Shaking his head, he shoved the thought away. Ash was his best friend, and he didn't want to ruin that friendship over something as trivial as sex. And it wasn't like Ash was interested in him, anyway. The fact that he had had sex with Chili proved that.

 

Didn't it?

 

He was jerked out of his thoughts a moment later as he heard Ash leave the cabin, and found himself following. It couldn't be coincidence that Ash had chosen that moment to go for a walk; not after what had just happened.

 

Walking lightly, he followed his friend over the hill, and was surprised when Ash stopped at the bottom. He glanced around, and Cilan dropped to the ground to avoid being seen. Why he did so, he couldn't say. He only knew that he wanted to know what Ash was planning to do.

 

 

After making sure that he was alone, Ash settled himself down on the ground, setting the object from his bag down beside him, and slipped one hand up under his shirt, toying with his nipples. His other hand rubbed his erection through the fabric of his boxers.

 

Pinching his nipple, he dropped his hand lower to cup his balls. Then he pulled his t-shirt off, tossing it aside, and slipped his hand under his boxers. Teasing the sensitive tip lightly, he let his head fall back, inadvertently giving Cilan a birds-eye view of what he was doing.

 

His eyes though were closed, and Cilan, incredibly aroused now, decided to creep closer. Focusing more on watching Ash masturbate than on where he was going, he failed to see the tree root until after it had snagged his bare foot.

 

Landing hard he cried out softly in shock, but even that soft sound was enough to alert Ash.

 

“Who... Cilan! What the...?” Ash jumped to his feet and dove for his shirt, tugging it back on as he turned to face his friend. “Were you... spying on me?” Ash's face turned red, but it was out of anger rather than embarrassment.

 

Blushing hard, Cilan struggled for something to say.

 

Not that Ash gave him time to reply. “You've been acting weird ever since walking in on me and Chili. Why? Do you have a problem with the fact that I let your brother fuck me?”

 

“Yes, I have a problem with that! Or... maybe I do. I don't know.” Taking a deep breath, Cilan tried to collect his thoughts. “What I have a problem with is the fact that you've slept with god knows how many other men and... and...” Cilan broke off.

 

“And what?” Ash demanded.

 

But Cilan didn't respond, or even look at Ash.

 

“Cilan...?” Ash softened his tone, feeling slightly guilty at the harsh way he had talked to his friend.

 

“Don't you think sex should be with someone special, and not just anyone willing to do you?” Cilan eventually whispered.

 

“I used to, but now... I don't know anymore...” This time Ash looked away, as his eyes filled with unshed tears.

 

“Ash?” Moving closer, Cilan laid a gentle hand on Ash's shoulder, but the younger boy shrugged it off, something he never did.

 

Hugging himself, Ash turned away from Cilan, and looked up at the moon, his eyes far away, lost in a painful memory.

 

“Who hurt you?” Cilan asked quietly, sensing that his question had hurt Ash, but not sure why.

 

“Someone I used to consider a friend. I was young and foolish, and somehow fell in love with him. Everything was planned out perfectly, I had him all alone and I took a chance and confessed my feelings for him. But instead of being happy, and accepting my feelings, or even turning me down gently, he freaked. He told me that boys cannot possibly fall in love with other boys...” A single tear fell slowly down Ash's cheek, unnoticed by either of them. “That my feelings for him were unnatural and disgusting. Then he asked if I was trying to play some kind of sick joke on him.”

 

Cilan longed to pull Ash into his arms, but knew that his young friend didn't want physical comfort, that he would start crying for real if he did. Instead he asked another question; “Why would he think you were joking?”

 

“I don't think he actually did. Sometime later I found out that a few years, when he was only twelve, he had been brutally raped by a group of older men, and hated all homosexuals and homosexual activities as a result. But I didn't know that at the time, and I was hurt and confused by his reaction, and just started crying. He apologized when he realized that I was being serious, that I really was in love with him, but it was too late. I ran off, and haven't seen or spoken to him since. But, even knowing why he said what he had, his words haunted me. I-I'm scared to fall in love again, scared that I'll just get hurt again...”

 

“So that's why you sleep around? To satisfy your physical desires without emotional attachment?”

 

Ash nodded, twisting around to stare intently at the ground.

 

“What's his name? The boy who broke your heart, I mean.”

 

“Its... you never met him, this all happened when I was home from my travels in Sinnoh, but before I'd left for the Unova region and met you and Iris.” Ash hesitated, not wanting to say the other boy's name.

 

Cilan stiffened. “So he's someone from your hometown, someone you grew up with?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Oh, shit. So you'll have a chance of running into the bastard just by going home?”

 

“Yeah, but odds are he won't be there. He's busy studying to become a Pokemon researcher, just like his Grandfather...”

 

“Wait, his Grandfather? As in Professor Oak?” Cilan racked his brain for the names of Professor Samuel Oak's grandchildren, knowing he had at least two, but came up blank.

 

“I... his names... Gary. Gary Oak.” Ash's throat threatened to close up on him, but he still somehow managed to spit out the name. “He's was my best friend since we were about three, and my first major rival after we became trainers.”

 

Cilan said something else, but Ash didn't hear it. He was far away, once more seeing those familiar green eyes harden and that mouth he had wanted to kiss and claim twist into a cruel smile. Had anyone told him that Gary was capable of that kind of cruelty he would never have believed it, but it was true. All because Ash was in love with him, and they were both male...

 

Suddenly he was jolted back to the present as something grasped his wrists tightly and pressed him down into the ground.

 

“Ash! Are you okay?” Cilan asked, staring down at him, his hands holding Ash's wrists up above his head.

 

“What are you doing, Cilan?” Ash's voice sounded distant, even to his own ears, and there was a dull pain in his left wrist that seemed at odds with the way he was being pinned down.

 

“Ash, listen to me! He was wrong, you are worthy of being loved! Just because this Gary guy couldn't see that doesn't mean anything.” Sitting up, Cilan released Ash's right hand, but kept his hold on his left.

 

Ash realized that he had been talking about not being worthy of being loved and whatnot as he was lost in his memories, though he did not recall doing so. Not wanting to be touched, he tried to pull his wrist out of Cilan's grasp, but the older teen held fast.

 

“Let me go...” Ash pleaded, desperate to get away though he wasn't entirely sure why.

 

“No, not until I'm certain that you won't try to hurt yourself again.” Cilan pulled Ash closer to him so he could examine his wrist.

 

“Hurt myself? Cilan, what are you talking about?” Ash was confused, then he saw what Cilan was looking at. “Are those... nail marks?”

 

There were three scratches running diagonally across his skin, two of which were bleeding. Suddenly he realized that they were self inflicted, that he had scratched himself hard while trying to pull himself out of his past.

 

“I... did that...? I don't remember scratching myself... How could I have hurt myself like that?” Scared now, Ash started to shake, wondering how he could have hurt himself and not felt it.

 

Cilan finally released Ash, but only so he could rip strips off his shirt to use as a bandage. Gently grasping Ash's wrist again, he bound the wounds up as best he could. “You didn't feel this, did you?”

 

Shaking his head, Ash tried to figure out what had just happened. “No... how could I do that and not feel it?”

 

“I... I don't know.” Worried now, Cilan stared hard into Ash's eyes.

 

“W-what are you doing?” Ash wanted to look away, but was oddly captivated by Cilan.

 

But Cilan only shook his head, uncertain what he was looking for. “Ash... Have you fallen in love with someone else since then?”

 

“I... n-no of course not! Why would I put myself i-in that position again?” Ash stammered, trying to convince himself that he was not in love when he really was.

 

“You are, aren't you?”

 

“I...” He finally looked away, scared that Cilan would see the truth in Ash's eyes.

 

“Why did you sleep with Chili?”

 

“Because it's been two months since I've been with anyone and... and...” Ash struggled to think up a plausible lie to finish his sentence with, caught of guard by the sudden question.

 

“And he was a good substitute for the boy you love?”

 

Ash nodded, then, realizing what he just did, quickly shook his head. “N-no way! Why would you think something like that...?”

 

Cocking his head to one side, Cilan realized that he had gotten it right. But who would Chili be a good substitute for...

 

Then it hit him. “Because I think that I'm the boy that your in love with.”

 

Speechless, Ash froze and stared down at the ground, unable to look at Cilan.

 

Swallowing hard, Cilan decided to confess first. “I love you. That's why I've been acting odd ever since I saw you with Chili. I was jealous - jealous that he's the one who got to hold you close, kiss your lips, make you scream his name as you came... I just wish that I'd realized it sooner. I didn't know that I'm in love with you until I saw you standing there... with my brother's semen running down the back of your thighs and...” He broke off to take a shuddering breath. “So don't say that your not worthy of love, because you are!”

 

Ash was shocked. How could Cilan be in love with him? “B-but you like girls...?” He finally glanced back up at Cilan, who was staring at him intently, a gentle, yet somehow fierce, expression that Ash had never seen before and could not identify on his face.

 

“You don't have to only like one gender or the other. Though it is true that I do prefer girls, your not the first exceptionally beautiful boy to catch my eye. However, you are the first boy I've ever desired sexually.”

 

“You think I'm beautiful?” No one had ever called him that before. Cute on the other hand, that he got all the time due to his small body and the fact that he looked younger than he really was. But beautiful? He was a boy... boy's weren't supposed to be beautiful... were they?

 

Cilan didn't answer, he just cupped Ash's cheek and leaned in, softly kissing his friend. The kiss was quick- before Ash had a chance to kiss Cilan back it was over.

 

Reaching up, Ash pulled Cilan down for another kiss. No one had ever kissed him like this before; sweet and slow with only a hint of tongue.

 

As they kissed they shifted so that Cilan was lying on top of Ash, who spread his legs, lifting one to wrap loosely around Cilan's thighs. Their erections rubbed together, making both teens gasp as they broke the kiss.

 

Then Cilan pulled away again, panting lightly. “Yes, I think your beautiful. I...” Cilan glanced away blushing softly.

 

“What is it?” Ash moved closer, hoping for another kiss, but Cilan stopped him.

 

“I want you to finish... what you were doing earlier, before I interrupted you by tripping over that tree root.” Cilan's blush deepened as he shyly whispered his request.

 

“What I was... Oh! So you were watching me?” Cilan nodded. “Why would you want to watch me do... that?” Ash shifted slightly against Cilan, the thought of playing with himself with anyone; with Cilan; watching was simultaneously arousing and embarrassing.

 

Cilan was silent for a long moment. “When I first decided to follow you, I didn't know that you had left the cabin to... I thought that you were just going for a walk. I followed because I knew that I needed to tell you how I felt, even though at that time I didn't expect you to return my feelings. All I knew was that things had changed between us, and we needed to talk it out in order to save our friendship. But when I saw that you were going to... that you were touching yourself... it was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen... and...” Cilan took a deep breath. “And I've never been so aroused in my life.”

 

For the second time that night, Ash was left speechless.

 

Blushing again, Cilan turned away. “But if you don't want to...”

 

“I-I've never masturbate in front of anyone before...” Cilan stopped talking as he realized Ash was interrupting him. “No ones ever asked me to do that before... all my previous lovers have been more concerned with their own pleasure than with mine. I was just a means to a quick orgasm... with two exceptions... Chili and my very first lover. With them things were more equal.” Ash bit his lip as he turned away, wondering if Chili was really an exception, since he hadn't really gone out of his way to pleasure Ash... and Ash had made him cum twice while Ash had himself only cum once. But he knew that Cilan wouldn't want to know all that, so he decided against retracting his statement.

 

“Who was your first lover?” Cilan wasn't entirely sure that he wanted to know if it was some random guy Ash had meet in a club or something.

 

“James, actually... That's kinda a long story...” Ash lowered his eyes, not wanting to see Cilan's reaction.

 

“James? As in Team Rocket's James?” Ash nodded, eyes still downcast, and Cilan's eyes widened. “What the... Why would you let him touch you like that...?” Though Cilan was relieved that Ash had lost his virginity with someone he knew and could trust, at least to a certain extent, he was wondering what the story was.

 

“There is a large field in behind my house. A few nights after Gary had... rejected me...” Ash took a deep breath to keep from crying again, before continuing. “James found me there. He was alone, though he didn't say why, or what he was doing there, and I didn't ask. What he did do was ask me why I was crying, and I told him the story that I had told you – only at that time I didn't know yet why Gary had reacted so strongly. It wasn't until the day I left for Unova that I found out he had been raped.

 

“After telling James what Gary had said, he told me more or less what you had; that Gary was wrong, that guys could love other guys and I was worthy of being loved. Only he didn't say that he was in love with me. Only one person has ever said that they're in love with me...” Ash smiled shyly at Cilan, who blushed, knowing that he was the one Ash was referring to.

 

“Then he pulled me into his arms and let me just cry it all out. Not that I did; instead of continuing to cry, I reacted to the feeling of being held by another guy, and a full grown man at that. When he realized that I was getting hard, he confessed to being sexually interested in me. And, as they say, one thing led to another, and we had sex. Just that once.” Suddenly, Ash laughed. “I've never told anyone that, that he was my first. No one but you, and James himself, know that he's the one I gave my virginity to... Even I don't know why I let him... It all happened so fast...” Ash broke off to collect his thoughts.

 

“Do you regret it?” Cilan quietly asked.

 

Thinking for a moment, Ash shook his head. “I would have preferred for Gary to have been my first, but no I don't regret that it was James. At least he was someone I knew, someone who wouldn't brag about it or tell people that I'm a slut or anything. And he can be kind and considerate. He made me feel wanted, maybe that's why I let him, because I needed to feel wanted and desired...” Ash looked down again, as his insecurities made him doubt if Cilan had been telling him the truth, if he was really in love with Ash.

 

“No one else has made you feel like that?” Cilan hugged Ash, wanting to chase away all his doubts and insecurity.

 

“No. Well... plenty of guys have made me feel desired, but only for my body. No one but James has ever made me feel wanted for... me. Not even Chili...” Ash broke off again, surprised that he did not feel like crying.

 

“What about me?” Cilan asked, gently kissing Ash's ear.

 

Squirming away from the unexpected kiss, Ash shook his head. “You... Your in your own category... You make me feel... loved.” Ash blushed as he said the last word. “Even before tonight, you made me feel more valued than anyone else ever had, though I never thought that you would be the one who would finally say those three words to me...”

 

“Which three words are you referring to?” Cilan asked, knowing perfectly well what Ash was talking about; he just wanted to hear Ash say them to him.

 

“'I love you', those three words...” Ash looked into Cilan's eyes as he spoke, searching for confirmation that Cilan had not been lying to him.

 

“Oh, those three. I love you, I really do. You don't have to be on guard around me, you can relax and be yourself. If your not ready to masturbate in front of me... then can I make love to you?”

 

“Make love? You mean you want to fuck me?”

 

Cilan shook his head. “I am asking for sex, but I don't want to fuck you. I want this to be about... about being with someone special, and not just about pleasure, but about becoming one with the person you love. I want this to be slow and sweet and intimate, and I want you to fall asleep in my arms after. I also don't want this to be a one time thing... Ash, will you be my boyfriend?” Cilan was scared that Ash would say no, but he had to ask. If he did say no, then Cilan was prepared to walk away, and just be Ash's friend, though he knew that things would never be the same after all this.

 

Slowly, Ash nodded. “I've never been anyone's boyfriend before, so I don't know bow good of one I'll be. But... yes, I want to be yours. I... I love you too...” Ash was barely able to whisper the last four words, scared of how Cilan will react even though he'd already confessed to loving Ash.

 

But all Cilan did was let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, and hold Ash tightly. “I'm sure you'll be a wonderful boyfriend, Ash, since your a wonderful person. Your kind, considerate, caring, always putting other people and Pokemon ahead of yourself. You have lots of love in your heart, I can see that every time I see you with a Pokemon, especially with Pikachu, and I hate that you've been so scared to open up and let yourself be in love with anyone. With me.” Cilan broke off to kiss Ash again. “I just hope that I can convince you to let yourself love me, and to let me love you. Because I do love you...” Cilan wanted to say it over and over again until Ash believed him, but he knew that words alone were useless.

 

Ash pulled away, and slid downward, planning to use his mouth on Cilan, but was stopped. “Don't worry about me. Tonight will be about you...” Without saying another word, Cilan leaned closer and kissed Ash's lips, before kissing a trail across the younger teen's neck and shoulder, before pulling away just long enough to remove Ash's shirt. Then he kissed his way down Ash's chest, stopping to suck on a nipple.

 

Gasping, Ash squirmed trying to get away. “Cilan, stop! I... I don't deserve this kind of-” He was cut off as Cilan suddenly pinned him back down again, careful only of Ash's injured wrist.

 

“Don't ever say that again! You do deserve to be pleasured, to be made the center of someone's world... Of my world; which you already are, and have been ever since I met you. I'm a fool for not realizing why you were the center of my world sooner.” Cilan's fierce words startled Ash, and he opened his mouth to say something, only to have it plundered by Cilan's tongue.

 

This time the kiss was hard and fierce... and amazing. The taste of Cilan's mouth intoxicated Ash, and he found himself entwining his body around Cilan's and rutting against him like the slut he was. Expecting to be taken hard and fast, he relaxed his lower body so that the penetration wouldn't hurt too much, but Cilan had other plans. Gradually the kisses softened, and Cilan didn't once reach down between them to touch Ash's cock... or his own for that matter.

 

Instead he resumed his gentle journey down Ash's body, only this time he added a hint of teeth when playing with Ash's nipple. When the brunet's back arched upward, Cilan smiled. “You like that?”

 

Ash didn't respond, twisting away so that Cilan wouldn't see how much he had liked being bitten. Biting harder, Cilan then lathed the sensitive bud with his tongue until Ash cried out. Satisfied, he pinched the other bud as he licked and nipped his way down Ash's stomach, pausing briefly at his navel to glace upward.

 

Ash's eyes were closed, and his head was thrown back. Lines of pink laced his exposed skin from arousal, and his kiss swollen lips were parted slightly, a darker pink tongue darting out every so often to moisten them. There were also red spots scattered across Ash's skin marking where he had been bitten. Trying to memorize those spots so that Cilan could bite him elsewhere next time, with the goal of nipping every inch of Ash's beautiful, soft skin, he turned his attention southward.

 

“Lift your hips.” Cilan instructed, jolting Ash out of his pleasure induced daze. As soon as the boy had complied, Cilan curled his fingers under the waistband of his boxers, tugging them off in one fluid motion.

 

Cilan's breath caught in his throat as he finally saw Ash fully naked – and fully aroused. A moment later, however, Ash's hands were covering himself up as the younger teen blushed shyly.

 

“Let me see you.” Cilan whispered into Ash's ear, before nibbling the lobe.

 

But Ash shook his head, feeling very self-conscious, though he wasn't sure why. This was Cilan... maybe that was in itself why, since he had slowly been falling in love with Cilan ever since he'd first met him. Nothing he had done to stop himself from falling in love again had worked, and now he was naked while the boy he loved was still fully dressed...

 

“Your still dressed; that's not very fair.” Ash whispered back breathlessly, stubbornly keeping his hands where they were.

 

Suddenly, the mouth playing with his ear was gone. Biting back a moan, he opened his eyes to see that Cilan had pulled away to comply with Ash's request, and was already half done unbuttoning his shirt.

 

Tossing the shirt aside, he crawled back on top of Ash. “If you let me see you, I'll let you remove my boxers.”

 

“Deal.” Ash moved his hands up to Cilan's hips, his fingertips lightly tracing the delicate muscle tone hidden underneath Cilan's soft skin before sliding under the band and pushing down. As soon as Cilan's length was exposed, however, Ash stopped, gasping with wonder.

 

He had thought that Chili was big, but the redhead had nothing on Cilan... no, that wasn't quite true. Chili had more width, but Cilan was noticeably longer... Ash swallowed hard, the mere thought of having all that length inside him was almost enough to make him cum.

 

Then he shook his head, realizing that he was comparing Cilan to his brother.

 

“Ash... what's wrong?” Cilan asked, misinterpreting the gesture.

 

“Nothing's wrong, its just... I was... never mind...” Ash blushed.

 

“You were what? Having second thought's about doing this with me?” Ash shook his head again. “Then what?”

 

Biting his lip, Ash sighed. “I was... comparing your size to... to someone else...”

 

“Oh...? Oh! And how do I compare?” Cilan asked shyly, knowing who it was that Ash would be comparing him to.

 

“I thought that you would be about the same size as him... since your brothers after all... but your not. He's got a bit more width than you... but you easily beat him for length.” Ash looked away, unable to meet Cilan's eyes.

 

“And that means... what exactly?” Cilan asked, wondering if it was a good thing.

 

“It means that you can fuck me more deeply than he could, without stretching me out as much, so it will hurt less. Some guy's like being stretched out more than the depth, but I don't... well, if I could have both that would be ideal, but...” Ash blushed again, gently toying with Cilan's tip. “I can't wait to feel this inside me...”

 

Cilan's breath caught once more as Ash played with him. Though he was not a virgin, he could count on one hand the number of times he'd been intimate with another person. “Stop... I'll cum if you keep doing that...”

 

Smirking slightly, Ash released Cilan's beautiful cock. “When was the last time you had sex?” Ash asked, wondering at Cilan's apparent lack of self control.

 

“It was before I met you, when I was still helping to run the Striaton City Gym. I've only actually had sex three times, all with the same woman, though I've made out with several other women. Sex and dating don't come easily for me, like they do for Chili and Cress, especially Cress; he knows how to talk his way into anyone's bed he wishes to be in...” He trailed off.

 

Ash leaned in and kissed Cilan again, not wanting him to think about his brothers while naked with him. Pulling away again, he whispered; “You should call the gym when we get back to Driftveil City and talk to Chili again. But until then, don't worry about that, especially not tonight.” Sliding down he tried once more to use his mouth on Cilan- feeling another man's cock in his mouth was his second favorite part of sex. But once more Cilan stopped him.

 

“I don't want you to do that to me, until I can be certain that your doing it because you want to pleasure me and not because its something you feel obligated to do.” Cilan held Ash close again, he marveled at the texture of his friends skin rubbing against his own. Never once had he ever expected it to feel this good just to hold Ash in his arms while they were both naked.

 

“I don't feel obligated to... But I do love the feeling of having a cock in my mouth, I'll admit that.” Ash rolled his hips so that his cock rubbed against Cilan's. “I want to taste you, to hear you cry out and know that I'm the one milking those sounds out of you, that I'm the only one allowed to hear your pleasure... and I want to taste your cum. But that can wait until... until your ready.” Ash wasn't sure if Cilan was still listening to him; the green haired teen had his eyes closed and his head thrown back as he just enjoyed the sensation of having another cock rub against his.

 

Suddenly pushing Ash back down onto the ground, Cilan fluidly slid his body down so that he was kneeling between Ash's legs.

 

“What are you- Oh!” Ash gasped as his cock was clumsily engulfed by Cilan's mouth. He had never received oral sex before, and thought that the initial discomfort was normal and would go away, but it didn't- instead of abating, it increased to the point where it just hurt.

 

“Stop! Cilan... please stop...” He cried out, unable to take any more.

 

Alarmed at Ash's tone, Cilan pulled back. “Are you okay?”

 

Shaking his head, Ash tried to figure out what had just happened. “Is it normal for that to... hurt?” Ash turned his head to the side, blushing.

 

“No, its not. It's supposed to feel amazingly good.” Cilan shifted, lying on the ground beside Ash.

 

“Then why...?” Ash took a shuddering breath, and rolled on top of Cilan, confused by the pain he had felt.

 

“Is this the first time that act hurt for you?” Cilan asked, wondering if it had been his technique, or rather lack of a technique, that had caused Ash pain.

 

“This was the first time I ever received oral so I don't know.” Ash whispered, pressing his face against Cilan's shoulder.

 

Cilan was silent for a long moment, stunned that he was Ash's first for something, then he shrugged. “Maybe your just to sensitive for oral to feel good. I remember reading somewhere that that sometimes happens.”

 

“That... that would make sense. The pain was worse when you focused on the tip.” Ash was thoughtful.

 

Moving his hands gently down Ash's back, Cilan cupped the brunet's ass. “Do you want me to... use my mouth elsewhere?”

 

Ash pulled away, shaking his head. “If you mean to use your mouth on my ass, forget it. The idea of anyone kissing and tonguing someone else there just weirds me out...”

 

Standing, Ash crossed over to where he had dropped the item from his bag, and studied it for a long moment, thinking. Then he dropped slowly to his knees, his back to Cilan.

 

Uncapping the bottle of lube, he squeezed some onto his fingers, then slipped his hand up between his legs, rubbing his index finger sensually over his opening. At least, he hoped his movements were sensual... he had never done this as a show before.

 

He kept his back to Cilan, which made it easier for him to relax- though he couldn't forget that he was being watched. It also provided Cilan with a better view as Ash slowly slid the finger up inside himself.

 

Slowly Ash pumped his hand into and out of himself a few times before adding two more fingers, scissoring them more to lube himself up rather than to stretch himself out. Since he knew how to relax his muscles, prep work was almost unnecessary, except to lubricate.

 

Hands suddenly grasped his hips, and a hot mouth trailed heated kisses down his spine. Gasping, Ash realized that he had somehow forgotten that Cilan was watching him. He twisted away, flipping over so that he lay once more beneath Cilan, and reached down to rub the rest of the lube over the older teen's length.

 

Then Ash pulled his legs up and apart, holding his knees so that he could maintain the position. It was not a position he normally went for- he usually preferred to ride his lover of the day, or else be taken from behind. With Cilan, however, he felt somehow compelled to use a more intimate position.

 

Taking the hint, Cilan lined himself up with Ash's opening and thrust inside. Ash gasped; having Cilan inside him felt better than he had expected it to. He then released his legs, wrapping his arms around Cilan's strong back instead.

 

The pace was slow at first, but Ash found that he didn't mind. Just having Cilan inside him was almost enough to drive him crazy. Reaching down, Cilan grasped Ash's cock, stroking gently, just as he found the sweet spot hidden deep inside the younger teen.

 

Ash screamed, startling Cilan. “Ash...?” “Do that again...” They both began talking at the same time.

 

“Do what again?” Cilan whispered, certain that he had done something to hurt Ash.

 

“Hit that spot again. It feel's incredible when you do...” Ash panted, still reeling slightly from the sudden pleasure he had felt.

 

Shyly, Cilan tried to find the same spot again, and a few thrusts later, he did, causing Ash to shriek again. This time he recognized it as a pleasure-scream, and he relaxed, and began hitting that one spot repeatedly with short, sure thrusts.

 

Clawing at Cilan's back, Ash floated in a haze of pleasure. Never before had anyone made him feel this level of pleasure; pleasure that drove all thought from his mind, and made him scream until his throat was raw. He was aware of nothing but the feel of Cilan's body moving over, and inside, his own.

 

Cilan was amazed, barely feeling the pain as Ash's nails sliced through his skin. Though he had known that Ash derived pleasure from being anally penetrated, he had no idea that sex between two men could be like this. Between the sight and feel of Ash writhing in pure unadulterated pleasure beneath him, and the tightness of Ash's muscles clenching around him, Cilan had to fight to maintain a steady rhythm.

 

Ash came first, unable to hold back against the overwhelming waves of pleasure that kept washing over him. As he did so, his muscles clenched impossibly tighter around Cilan, almost painfully tight. Riding the thin line between pleasure and pain, Cilan thrust deeply a couple more times before spilling his seed deep inside the boy he loved.

 

Reluctantly pulling himself out of Ash, he collapsed on his side next to his spent lover, so exhausted that his vision was going black around the edges.

 

“That... that was...” He broke off, unable to find the words to describe it.

 

Not that Ash noticed, he barely had the energy to cuddle up against Cilan before falling asleep.

 

Shrugging, Cilan rolled over onto his back, pulling Ash up so that the teen was sleeping on top of him, his head pillowed against Cilan's chest. Then he closed his eyes, giving in to the desire to sleep.

 

 

When Cilan woke up again, soft early morning light was shining down on him. Glancing around, he saw that it was later than he'd hoped, late enough that Iris was likely already up and wondering why both he and Ash...

 

Ash was still sleeping naked on top of him!

 

“Hey, Ash... Wake up!” Cilan frantically whispered, his unwillingness to be caught naked by Iris overriding his desire to watch his lover sleep.

 

“Five more minutes...” Ash whispered sleepily, his face pressed against Cilan's chest.

 

“Ash! Wake up! There's no time for you to sleep for another five minutes...”

 

Sighing, Ash sat up... and froze as he realized that he had been sleeping on top of Cilan. “What... oh yeah...” His cheeks pinked as he remembered what they had done the previous night.

 

Cilan also blushed at the way Ash was looking at him. “What is it...?”

 

But Ash didn't reply, he just stood up, intent on getting dressed- only to have his legs collapse under him. Stunned, Ash bit back a cry of pain as his thighs and ass protested the sudden movement.

 

“Ash!” He felt strong hands grip him from behind. “Are you OK?”

 

Nodding, Ash turned enough to meet Cilan's eyes. “Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just not used to being ridden like that- or falling asleep right after.” As he spoke, he slowly shifted so that he could ease the kinks out of his tortured muscles.

 

“Not used to...? But I thought that you have had plenty of experience being... ridden?” Cilan asked, confused.

 

“I do, its just that I usually ride my lover- you know 'cowgirl' style, or else its from behind. Last night was the first time I used that particular position. Its both harder on the male body to achieve, and one of the most intimate positions you can use.” Ash explained, still trying to rub some feeling into his legs.

 

Just then, they heard voices approaching from the direction of the cabin- Iris' and Pikachu's. Pikachu appeared first, gazing down at them from the top of the hill, then, a knowing look in his eyes, he turned and headed back the way he had come.

 

“Ash! Cilan! Where are you two?” Iris' voice sounded closer, and Ash suddenly understood Cilan's urgency.

 

“Shit!” Ash cursed softly, and tried once more to stand, unsuccessfully. The sound of Iris arguing with Pikachu came clearly over the hill.

 

“Sounds like Pikachu's trying to buy us some time.” Ash laughed, knowing that with Iris it would not be enough.

 

Crossing the clearing to where his clothing had been scattered the night before, Cilan was just pulling on his underwear when Iris dodged around Pikachu and ran to the top of the hill.

 

“Ash! Cilan! What's going on here...” She trailed of, blushing, as she saw that they were both naked.

 

Blushing hard, Cilan yanked his boxers back on. “Iris! A little privacy please!” He shrieked, tossing his shirt so that it covered Ash's lap.

 

Iris was stunned; never once had it crossed her mind that her friends had left to romance each other. Yes, she knew that Ash was gay, and interested in Cilan, but she had thought that it was one sided. Never had she suspected that Cilan also likes Ash.

 

Then she noticed the bandage on Ash's wrist, and the scratches on Cilan's back. “Your both hurt! What happened?” She directed the question mostly towards Ash; Cilan's injury was pretty apparent as to its origin.

 

“I-I banged my wrist against a loose rock after stumbling in the dark.” Ash muttered, saying the first thing that came to mind to explain away the injury.

 

Iris frowned. “That must have been some bang.” She nodded to where two clear trails of blood could be seen through the thin material.

 

As she reached for his wrist to take a closer look, Ash jerked back out of her reach. “Its nothing, really...” He trailed off, wondering how to explain to her that it was self-inflicted without making her think that he was suicidal, or anything like that.

 

“Well... uh... the truth is... I hurt Ash by being a little to... shall we say, eager?” Cilan piped up, blushing convincingly.

 

“Oh...” Iris also blushed, and dropped the subject. Then she turned towards Cilan. “Let me take a look at your back, since it looks like you weren't the only eager one.”

 

Sighing, Cilan complied, after tossing Ash his clothing, and knelt down with his back to Ash so that Iris could examine the scratches while Ash got dressed.

 

“D-did you see anything just now?” He asked shyly as Iris began gently washing out the shallow scratch marks.

 

“No, I didn't see anything...” Iris lied smoothly. She had seen both Cilan and Ash naked bodies, and her gaze had lingered briefly on what each of them held between their legs. But she knew that Cilan was embarrassed enough, so she pretended otherwise.

 

Briefly, she wondered what Cilan would do if she tried to touch him there, but pushed the thought away. He had just been with Ash; there was no way he would want to be touched by her. She was no longer certain that Cilan even liked girls, and while the thought made her a little sad (she secretly had a bit of a crush on him) she was also happy for Ash.

 

“The scratches look pretty shallow, and they've all stopped bleeding, so you don't need any bandages or anything.” She announced. “I'll meet you at the site of the rain making ceremony!” She called out, then ran off, muttering under her breath about why she had to be the one to call Landorus.

 

“Thank you.” Ash muttered. He had pulled on his boxers and t-shirt, and now tried for a third time to stand. Somehow, he managed to stay upright, but his legs still felt weak.

 

Cilan took back his shirt from Ash, then scooped his friend up into his arms.

 

“Hey! I can walk you know.” Ash protested, laughing.

 

“I know, but...” Cilan broke off to kiss Ash. “I want to carry you.”

 

“I... Cilan...” Ash didn't know what to say, he was still so new to actually being romanced.

 

Smiling, Cilan carried his young lover back to the cabin so they could both get dressed properly, not putting Ash down until they were inside.

 

“Thank you.”

 

Cilan glanced over at Ash from where he was rummaging through his bag, searching for his spare shirt.

 

“What are you thanking me for?”

 

“Thank you for... for everything. For teaching me how to love again...” He rubbed his injured wrist as he spoke.

 

Cilan didn't say anything, he just leaned over to steal another kiss, happy that Ash was no longer scared to love him.

 

End.


End file.
